献祭 Sacrifice
by SunWhale
Summary: 公元前7世纪到4世纪，奴隶制城邦制过渡时期，奴隶制度和氏族制度并存，世袭君主有最高统治权。起源于伯罗奔尼撒半岛的牧神崇拜，逐渐盛行到布列塔尼亚境内的各个岛屿之上。牧神帕昂（Pan，又译潘恩）是著名的性欲与生殖之神，故布列塔尼亚贵族有豢养性奴隶为牧神献祭的传统。鲁路修属于布列塔尼亚的贵族统治阶级，是奴隶主；朱雀是布列塔尼亚从战败国尼洪俘虏而来的奴隶，被鲁路修选中为自己的性奴。攻受不逆，请朱修党放心食用。
1. Chapter 1

本文首发于Lofter个人主页：太阳鲸

* * *

 **引子**

 _幽暗的死亡松开了我的双臂，_

 _这不知感恩的猎物挣脱逃逸，_

 _取笑着我至今仍苦饮的啜泣。_

 _我的热情啊，你是知道的，暗红石榴_

 _会迸开成熟的籽迎向蜂的呢喃，_

 _而我们的血液被每个擦身而过的_

 _形象攫取，流向无尽的欲望之海。_

 _当树林转灰而泛金，_

 _夏季于叶间让位，颂歌扬起，_

 _埃特纳！避静的爱神以无邪的脚步_

 _走上你的熔岩，_

 _即使忧伤的睡眠雷响，火焰冷冽地燃尽。_

 _我拥抱了王后！_

 _惩罚注定降临…_

 _不，是灵魂_

 _受到肉体的压迫，失去言语，惊慑而哑口，_

 _于正午骄傲的沉默下终于屈膝：_

 _因此，让我沉睡吧，好忘却罪孽，_

 _肢体伸向饥渴的沙地，畅饮_

 _醇酒生长的星辰所撒下的丰沛星光！_

 _情侣，再见，我将看见你们此刻化成的幻影。_

—[法] 斯蒂芬·马拉美《牧神的午后》/（译）紫蓉

* * *

 **正文**

 **（一）**

无月的深夜，潘多拉贡卫城围墙之外的海港内，布列塔尼亚君主查尔斯麾下的战舰整装待发，只等拂晓之际起航，驶向其统治范围下的基克拉泽斯群岛。查尔斯又封了他的几位成年的儿子们为这些岛屿上的总督，驱逐岛上行劫致富的海盗和岛屿原住未开化的蛮族。盗贼的领袖本是强有力的人，然而在查尔斯所向披靡的军事实力下，这些没有城墙保护、分散在岛屿海域四处的游散力量，就如陆上的殖民地势力一样，纷纷归从查尔斯的强权，并向布列塔尼亚保证上缴武器、地产、金银和奴隶，协约中止之日遥遥无期。

而潘多拉贡卫城围墙之内，白羊王宫一千多间大小宫室里，王室成员们已经酣然入梦。而奴隶们或是赤身裸体地跪在床边，或是被禁锢在沉睡中的主人臂膀内，惶惶不安地等待第二天的来临。侍卫们把守在卧室的门前，还有短短的几个钟头，他们就要得到命令，或是将奴隶拉进赛勒涅之殿—那冠以月神之讳却与死牢无异的预备献祭之所，或是第二天再次送这位幸得保命的奴隶过来，他们已经习惯了面对哭天抢地的奴隶面不改色地执行命令，因为片刻的心软就可能为自己招来杀身之祸。

而在一个戒备粗疏、只有一人把守的宫室门前，独自笔直站立在那里的侍卫杰雷米亚，突然听到室内传来一阵惊呼—

"母亲—！！"

杰雷米亚闻声，立刻举起佩剑，以瞬雷不及掩耳之势冲进他主人的寝室。

"殿下，发生了什么事？"

君主查尔斯·布列塔尼亚的第十一个儿子—鲁路修·布列塔尼亚刚从噩梦中惊醒，他坐在偌大的床上，惊魂未定地喘着气，明亮的紫眸被颤抖的长睫半掩，后背处的方寸衣料已被汗水打湿。

他又梦见了自己的母亲，布列塔尼亚君王查尔斯的已故王后—玛丽安娜·布列塔尼亚死去那一日。

当时母亲穿着银灰色长袍，衣服上闪烁着金光粼粼的亮点，头上戴着五彩缤纷的花环。然而在那诸多的颜色中间，鲜红色最为醒目，甚至掩盖了她本身光艳夺目的衣装。

那场意外之死发生在八年前，直到今天，凶手的身份仍然是一个谜。而凶手为什么要在"最后的宁芙"—一场对整个潘多拉贡卫城前途命运至关重要的献祭大典之前动手，多数人都感到费解，而只有少数人能够猜到或是确切地知道真相。

鲁路修便是后者。

稍微镇定下心神，布列塔尼亚的十一王子向侍从示意，自己只是被噩梦搅扰，不足挂虑。杰雷米亚于是放下佩剑，似乎想到了什么，并未立刻离开，而是毕恭毕敬地开口了：

"殿下，今天就是您的开阳日了。"

一听到"开阳日"这个词，鲁路修刚刚镇定的神情有一瞬的紧绷。

"奴隶的挑选将在清晨曙光初现的时候于希洛大厅内进行，余下的这几个小时，请您好好休息。"

说完，杰雷米亚向自己的主人鞠了一躬，打开房门走了出去，从外面把门关上，寝殿又重新陷入了一片黑暗。

鲁路修已然了无睡意，索性从床上起身，披上一件希玛纯，光着脚踱步至窗前，望着星斗的方位以判断时间，离日升约莫只有两三个时辰了[注1]。

今天是他的开阳日。

身为牧神帕昂的后裔—布列塔尼亚家族的一员，他注定要在十八岁生日的那一天，同一位奴隶进行身体上的结合。

布列塔尼亚牧神崇拜的传统，就是一段忄生欲崇拜的历史。由于过去土地的生产力低下、人民的死亡率很高，于是身为丰收之神与繁衍之神的帕昂就得到了人们的无上敬拜。帕昂是忄生欲强烈之神，与多位宁芙仙子和女性天神发生过关系。因此人们在进行丰收庆典时，总会支起一根方柱，作为阝日具以象征忄生欲之神的同在。

最早的庆典和祭祀是由布列塔尼亚家的祖先率领的，而奴隶社会代替原始氏族社会后，与牧神崇拜一同保留下来的，是布列塔尼亚家族的统治地位，而布列塔尼亚家的外戚，则成了享有仅次于王族的极高社会地位的贵族阶级。如今整个城邦的祭祀大典和崇拜活动仍然由王亲贵族一手包揽，其中一个重要的日子，就是开阳日。

这一个"阳"字，昭示着其与生歹直之神帕昂密不可分的关系。有着古老祭祀传统的布列塔尼亚家族，被认作是牧神后裔的一支，布列塔尼亚家的男子称作萨提尔，取自帕昂好友酒神狄奥尼索斯身边的一群半人半羊的精灵之称；女子则唤作宁芙，取自帕昂倾心追求的一众仙子之名。每个萨提尔和宁芙十八岁成年那日，都要亲身投入于一场万众瞩目的忄生事之中，以示对牧神的崇敬与爱戴之情，故此日得名"开阳日"。

然而，也正是由于对牧神狂热的崇拜，使得这场本来应当见证重要的伴侣结合之日，以一个颇为残酷的结局收场。

由于开阳日不单单是个人的节日，更是对牧神的献祭，参加这场祭祀的萨提尔和宁芙，特别是后者，将表示对牧神帕昂独一无二的敬拜与忠贞，所以与他们结合的伴侣，在开阳祭典结束后，就只有一个下场，那便是死亡，无可抗拒的死亡。

并且最惨无人道的是—死后尸体不得按香油白袍之礼下葬，亲友不得吊唁，灵魂故将永远找不到归宿，飘浮徘徊于尘世之中。

这一切要旨，就记载在布列塔尼亚一族代代相传的羊皮宝卷《西勒诺斯之书》里，每一个萨提尔和宁芙都要在开阳日到来之前熟读成诵，并在当天选择他们必无善终的床伴。

简直荒唐。

鲁路修靠在墙上，严肃的目光仍然盯着夜空中即将隐没的星辰。

然而奴隶制的确立，让这个本应荒诞不经的传统，就这么堂而皇之的保留了下来，并且没有贵族对此提出非议。

无需让自己真心相爱的伴侣去送死，而只需挑选一名奴隶完成开阳的程序，然后等一切仪式结束后，便可将奴隶像用完的工具一样销毁。反正奴隶本就命如草芥，即使没有开阳日的硬性规定，凡是和奴隶主有过身体接触的奴隶，一旦在奴隶主手中失去用处，或是让奴隶主没了继续玩下去的兴致，结局也只有死路一条。

因此这个习俗演变了多年下来，竟是让贵族们在奴隶的挑选事宜上，双眼发亮，跃跃欲试，甚至不惜横加干涉。只因开阳日那天不被萨提尔和宁芙看中的奴隶，将会下赐给各个贵族们挑选。而开阳日所呈上的奴隶，是在主人十七岁那年生日便开始挑选、调教、准备的一批奴隶，他们的外形、身材和服侍能力将会无可挑剔。

鲁路修冷笑一声，抱住双臂。

—这些荒淫昏庸的贵族，不过是借着这个牧神祭典的名头，满足自己饕餮低下的欲望罢了。

为什么，为什么要让那些无辜的萨提尔和宁芙们，就这样被强迫着、毫不情愿地献出自己宝贵的第一次？

娜娜莉…

鲁路修想到了自己唯一的同母妹妹，她还有三年就十八岁了。他比谁都了解自己的妹妹，她是绝对不会有一点那些贵族恶劣的爱好的。母亲死后就只有他们两个人相依为命，他绝对要守护自己最宝贵的妹妹，不让她的第一次就这么交代给一个前不相识、后会无期的奴隶身上。

即使是相同出身、有着良好教养的王族外戚，如果娜娜莉没有那个意向，他都不会让那些人接近自己的妹妹半步。何况是那些被折磨调教得灵魂空洞、只懂如何低眉献媚的奴隶们！

抱住的手臂揪紧了披裹在身上的亚麻衣料，鲁路修暗自下了决定—

一定要阻止这件事！

他自己的开阳日恐怕已经无力转圜，但是一定要想方设法在接下来的三年内，帮妹妹想出避开这场灾难的办法。

哪怕为此让他身涉罪恶的泥潭，自己也在所不辞。

几番思索下来，天边星辰尽隐，外面有人敲了敲门，是杰雷米亚。

"殿下，时间到了。"

鲁路修整理一下情绪，走到镶着庞贝彩石子的高大衣柜前，左右两边打开门，目光在花式繁多的衣物之间逡巡，最终挑选了一件细密简朴、面积较大的亚麻绉布希玛纯。这是他最长的一件外衣，足够将肩膀、前臂、脖颈统统包裹起来。若不是公开的祭典活动场所内不得穿披将整个人从头到脚包裹起来的多莱帕，鲁路修甚至不想那些自己身体的任何一寸皮肤暴露在成堆的奴隶目光之下，尽管他知道这些奴隶被教导过不能直视他们未来的主人。

鲁路修将白色的希玛纯披在左肩上，前面的部分长及地面，然后从右腋窝下松松垮垮地绕回前面来，再一次通过左肩和左臂垂在后面。最后检查一下内穿的希顿，他的腰肢窄细，一番动作下来，腰间的科尔波斯已是微微下滑，鲁路修将其向上提了一提，形成疏密有当的垂褶，遮掩住腰部收束紧致的曲线。

—这些本来应是由下人服侍的事项，自从玛丽安娜意外被害，她身边的佣人也惹上了不少的嫌疑，有一批被草率地处决了，剩下那一批也是不敢再起用，被剥夺了王族服侍者的身份，贬为奴隶，被丢进奴隶堆里过着如同畜生一般的生活。

而鲁路修这边，也是警钟大鸣，将身边的佣人统统遣散到别的王亲那里去，身边只留自己最信任的杰雷米亚和咲世子二人，一个负责外卫，一个负责内侍。

然而这俩人同时要服侍他和娜娜莉两个王族，虽然二人都很忠心能干，但是在越来越紧张的宫闱生活里，仍然是渐渐有些力不从心了。而这也成为鲁路修最近以来，除了开阳日以外最苦恼的一件事。

母亲意外之死，让宫内的一切人，一切事都变得不可信任起来。而他们的父亲—布列塔尼亚国王查尔斯，本来应该肩负起追查真凶的责任，却一心穷兵黩武，忙于四处征战，从不过问宫廷内务。此时内乱未平，如果贸然起用底细不清的人，无异于引狼入室，他尚可以自保，然而娜娜莉毕竟双目失明，腿脚不便，一切的一切，都必须由他这个兄长牢牢把关才行。

鲁路修再次陷入了思虑中，脚步木然地移动着，跟着前面带路的侍者往希洛大厅走去。就在这时，一个熟悉的身影进入了他的视野—

是他的兄长，二王子修乃泽尔。

—白羊宫里为数不多自己能够投以半分信任的手足之一。

* * *

注1：根据古拜占庭的天文历法，一个昼夜被分为十二个时辰，也就是一个时辰等于两个我们现代人用的国际时间单位"小时"。两三个时辰就是四到六个小时，我们说鲁路修你再不睡要顶着黑眼圈见你未来的心上人啦。


	2. Chapter 2

**（二）**

二王子修乃泽尔，是这偌大的白羊宫里，为数不多的能够得到鲁路修少许信任的手足之一。

并非像亲人那样全情信赖，毕竟在这手足相戕屡见不鲜的王宫里，百分之百的信任，便预示着百分之百的死亡，只是在某些地方，鲁路修清楚地察觉到，自己与修乃泽尔有着共同的目的。

而在共同的旗帜下，二人可以分享一些不足为外人道的喜恶评判，比如，母亲死后，修乃泽尔是唯一一个知晓鲁路修对开阳日深恶痛绝的王族。恰巧鲁路修也深信不疑，自己绝对是唯一一个知道修乃泽尔亦和自己有着同样想法的王族。

这时候他出现在自己前往希洛大厅的途中，绝不是偶然。

于是鲁路修抬起头，直视着自己同父异母的兄长，礼貌地问了好，等待对方表明来意。

修乃泽尔先是比了一个手势，示意无关人员退下，侍卫走远一点护身，并拉近了和鲁路修两人之间的距离。

这样子，是要说些不方便公开的话了，鲁路修不动声色地想。

"我亲爱的王弟，看到此刻的你，我便想起了六年前的自己。"

这个开头让人猜不出意思来，鲁路修只是沉默着点了点头，让修乃泽尔能够直奔他的重点。

"当时我被带到一个大厅里—就是你此刻正要去的地方，我当时的眼神就跟你此刻一样，毫无感情，尽管大门一开，等待着我的是连奥林匹斯神都难得一见的、美色与肉体的盛宴。"

鲁路修皱紧了眉头，终于忍不住开口：

"如果你说这些是为了劝我临时拒绝出席仪式的话，那么我很抱歉。"

他有着更重要的计划，是为了娜娜莉。因此，目前能屈能伸才是上策，不少贵族的眼睛都盯着他这个十一王子的开阳日，不值得为了所谓个人的尊严，在这个时候打草惊蛇。

"如果拒绝出席仪式能够有长远的益处，我在六年前就做了。"修乃泽尔并不为鲁路修语气中的冷淡抗拒所动，"这些话是为了让你有所准备才说，因为你不会比我这个过来人更清楚，接下来要面对的是什么选择。"

鲁路修轻轻地吸了一口气，"恕我无礼，请王兄赐教。"

"你知道，大厅里的奴隶将会按照不同的性质，分成两队？"

"阳奴和阴奴，是这样没错吧？"鲁路修无需思索便得出了答案。

如同王族按照性别分成萨提尔和宁芙一样，奴隶们也有"性别"之分，不过并不是简单地按照生理上的男女而来，而是根据他们在忄生事中扮演的性别。简单说来，阳奴将在忄生事中使用阝日物侍奉主人，阴奴则是承受主人的阝日物。奴隶在训练营就会被根据个人的资质朝着一个方向调教，这样能够保证他们安守自己的角色，即便是要男人来充当阴奴，他们也能表现得不亚于真正的女人。

近年来，不少男性贵族越来越不掩饰他们的同性之癖，阴奴的行列里已经有越来越多的男人。然而关于这些"男人"，鲁路修只是远远看上一眼便觉得浑身不适。他宁可要一个女奴，也不会让这些男性阴奴靠近自己。

然而他的兄长修乃泽尔，却是在自己开阳日的那天，选择了一位男性阴奴。

后来鲁路修得知此事，还颇为不解地问他原因，修乃泽尔的回答则是：男性阴奴的地位是最低微的，因为他们除了人权外，还被剥夺了男性的生理权利，境况比女奴还要不如，活着对他们来说就是一种屈辱。如果开阳日结束便注定了那个奴隶的死局，那么他决定帮一位男性阴奴从这种活着受辱的境遇中解脱出来。

当时鲁路修只有十一二岁，并不很懂，然而他却知道修乃泽尔是在说谎。

因为他直到现在为止，都没有让处刑人将那位奴隶拉去处死。

是的，这是唯一一个将开阳日的处决永远拖延下去的办法，那便是—不可有任何其他的伴侣。

而这还不是唯一的代价。

制定了游戏规则的贵族阶级深感进犯，联名讨伐二王子不敬神明之举，修乃泽尔一时间腹背受敌，甚至交出了自己的王位继承权，并表示自己会出面监督，这次个例不可再有他人效仿，贵族那边才肯罢休。

这个足以改易城邦继承权的男性阴奴，叫做卡诺恩，鲁路修十次见到修乃泽尔，有九次会看到他站在自己的兄长旁边。

如今他接近成年，有些事情自然已经明了，只是疑窦顿生：自己的兄长一向深藏不露，韬光养晦，为什么会在这些不足挂齿的小事上，表现得如同意气用事的小孩子一样，平白给自己树敌不少。

偶然的一个机会，鲁路修在拜访修乃泽尔的时候，遇到二人正在讨论事务，他当时在门外等候，随只听了个开头，便知道那是只能与自己的心腹洽谈的军机要务，于是一个答案自然而然就出炉了—因为卡诺恩有谋略之才，对修乃泽尔有利用价值，这也是唯一可能的答案。

不然还能怎么解释呢？

一个高贵的王族只因一面之缘而爱上了一个卑微的奴隶吗？

呵，他生活在人间的大地，可不是被儿女私情搅合得天翻地覆的奥林匹斯山上。政治斗争、以权谋私、手足倾轧才是常态，这种怦然心动的少女幻想，也只能是民间口口相传的神话故事里的桥段。况且修乃泽尔是怎样心思深重、韬光养晦之人，又怎会为一己之欲自断前程。

回到眼前的现实中来，见鲁路修给出了正确答案，修乃泽尔点点头，继续问下一个问题：

"你有想好会选择阳奴还是阴奴吗？"

"阴奴，女性阴奴。"鲁路修再一次不假思索便给出了答案，只是不明白王子的性别取向这样人尽皆知的事情，修乃泽尔为何还要当面向他确认一次。

修乃泽尔闻言，有片刻的沉默，接着他开口了，音色竟略微有点低沉。

"你知道女性阴奴最后的下场会是怎么样吗？"

"所有的奴隶的下场都只有一条。"那便是死亡，无需说出后半句结论，修乃泽尔对此不可能不清楚。

"是的，但是在死亡的细节上，其实又略有不同。"修乃泽尔沉吟道，鲁路修向他投去好奇不解的目光。

"男奴，无论阴阳，一律砍头处死。而对于女性奴隶，你可记得岩石的女儿厄科的下场？"

鲁路修突然觉得身体一寒，向修乃泽尔投去难以置信的目光。

"是的，为了效仿牧神帕昂对厄科的惩罚行为，女性阴奴的死亡，是以最惨绝人寰的方式进行—女奴将被丢在饿狼堆里，任那些因为饥饿而发狂的野兽扑上来蹂躏、啃咬、撕碎她的身体。"

"我曾亲眼目睹过一个女性阴奴的处刑现场，折磨持续了整整五个小时，我想，每一秒她都在内心声嘶力竭地喊着冥神的名字，请求哈迪斯快点来收割她一心求死的生命。"

鲁路修的面色已经变得惨白，垂在身侧的手忍不住收紧。

修乃泽尔见状，用稍微平缓一点的语气继续道："开阳日是注定的劫数，但是如果能将悲剧降到最低，你也会心安理得一些。"

心安理得…那么，是要让他来挑选他最厌恶的男性阴奴吗？一想到那些明明是男人却软成蛇一样的身子贴过来，鲁路修觉得一阵呕吐感涌上胃部，他摇摇头，像是要坚定自己的打算一般开口："不，我绝对不会让那些男性阴奴碰我的。"

修乃泽尔却是意外地笑了，"卡诺恩这样的，今后也再不会有第二个了。不过，既然你对那些性别模糊的人心生嫌恶，又不忍让女奴因你落入悲惨至极的境遇，为何不去看看那些阳奴？他们毕竟也是男奴中的佼佼者，才会被选中成为奴隶中地位最高的阳奴。"

鲁路修闻言，紫罗兰色的瞳子里，登时闪出一抹勃然怒色—

* * *

修乃泽尔：其实我早看出我美丽动人的弟弟是个受，就是没自觉，还得绕这么大圈子提示你。未来的弟婿，你就感谢我吧。

朱雀：阿嚏—（咋还不让我出场呢，大冬天我来这边光着膀子站好久了）


	3. Chapter 3

**（三）**

听到修乃泽尔"挑选阳奴"的提议，鲁路修先是一惊，旋即勃然大怒—

"这断断不可能！"

他本就最轻视在男人身下辗转承欢的男性阴奴，又怎么可能自己屈尊去行那种令人不齿的事情？绝无可能！

"王兄莫要拿我开心，"鲁路修脸色不豫，"若无其它要紧事，开阳日事大，王弟请求先行一步。"

语气里满是意欲结束对话之意，修乃泽尔却仿佛充耳不闻，坦然自若道："我知道你对女奴怜恤有加，而对男人之间的欢好向来不屑一顾，想来不是因为对方奴隶的身份而心生厌弃，而是觉得男子相拥，悖逆阴阳自然之理。"

鲁路修不发一言，但是在心底默默地承认了修乃泽尔的猜测—男风实为败坏，若是让他也成为那些卑琐贵族的同类，他不如找一个温婉柔顺的女奴，虽然无情无爱，结局凄惨，也好过送走一个男奴，却给自己留下一生洗不去的污名。

修乃泽尔继续道："我知道王弟向来思想大胆、见识过人，在男风一事上却颇为保守。然而抛开那些纵欲行径不谈，同性之间结交甚密，却也有着体面的先例—王弟想必也听说过阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的典故？两人情谊笃厚，生前并肩作战，死后同陵长眠。"

鲁路修微一冷哼，"王兄言重了，只不过是一介奴隶而已，不是所有人都会像王兄那样对他们有所重托。"阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的真挚之交，确实是布列塔尼亚无人不知无人不晓的佳话，甚至可以说，两人之间的情谊，更甚于男人与女人之间为诞育后嗣而结合的掺杂之爱。然而两人一个是英雄佩琉斯的儿子，另一个是普罗米修斯的曾孙，二人论样貌，论智勇，论见地，论志向，都是凤毛麟角的半人半神，因此才有了如此对等而亲密的关系。而这样的肝胆相照，在两个出生环境相似的王族之间，尚且鲜见，更何况两个身份云泥之别的王族和奴隶？

鲁路修并非唯出身是论，相反，他十分蔑视那些满口叫嚣着贵族高人一等，然却脑中空空，想来自知无能便用出身当作唯一戎装的无能贵族们。诚然，血统不足以决定一个人的道德善恶、资质深浅，但是环境却可以。盲诗人荷马便提到："如果一个人在某一天沦为了奴隶，那么命运在此时就剥夺了他一半的能力。"无论是文法学校还是弦琴学校，大门都只对自由人开放，奴隶们没有受教育权，如果是从幼时便被俘虏的奴隶，即便这人天才禀赋，没有好的土壤供其生长，最终也只能出落成平庸之辈。而在险象环生、举步维艰的王宫之中，这些庸人怎可推心置腹？

修乃泽尔不愧是王宫里最年长的王子，几乎将鲁路修的所思所想尽收眼底，他看似不着痕迹地逡巡道："奴隶虽然出身微贱，然而胜在思虑忠纯，你身边侍候左右的那个女仆，原本就是从尼洪国掳来的农奴，被布列塔尼亚家的外戚—阿什弗德家族选中送入了白羊王宫。"

咲世子？鲁路修不禁陷入了思忖：如果真能得一个如咲世子一般勤勉忠实的奴隶，倒是对他日后在宫中争取立足之地颇有裨益。只是，性奴与农奴终是不可相提并论，农奴只需侍奉在侧，性奴却要同床而卧，他既是男人，便绝不会让自己做那本来应该由女人做的事情。

"多谢兄长劝告，我自有分寸。"言下之意，虽然不否认对方说的话在理，然而并不足以动摇鲁路修原本的打算，"快要到时间了，我先行一步，请王兄自便。"言毕，鲁路修携侍从离开。

修奈泽尔盯着鲁路修远去的轻盈背影，嘴角勾起了一丝隐晦不明的笑意。

白羊王宫是布列塔尼亚族人决议政要、日常居住、宴集祭祀的宫群，占地将近百亩，共有大小宫室一千五百多间，由东宫、西宫、会议殿、王寝、楼房、贮藏室和仓库等组成。整体建筑以一个长约一百米，宽约六十米的长方形大庭院为中心，结构严密精巧，浑然一体。宫殿分为东西两部分，西边是国王办公区、祭祀场所和储藏区，东边是王室的居住区，南边沿着山体向下直至潘多拉贡的市民区，北边与高处的帕昂牧神庙遥遥相望。

帕昂牧神庙坐落在离白羊王宫不远处的山体制高点上，整座神庙通体由白色大理石砌成，里面供奉着牧神帕昂的雕像，像的本体用木头制成，面部和裸露部分贴上象牙薄片，衣服、长角与性征则用黄金制成，神像的造价比神庙花费还高，神像上的黄金重约两千公斤，可以拆卸下来，是王室的财政贮备之一。[注1]

白羊宫到帕昂农神庙由一条道路连接起来，这条路叫做帕昂大道，此时布列塔尼亚即将成人的第十一王子就满腹心事地行走在上面，目的地是开阳日遴选环节进行的地点—希洛大厅。

希洛大厅修建于白羊王宫和帕昂牧神庙坐落的山头之间的坡前平原，以示对地顺服王权、对天景仰神灵。从世界各地虏来的奴隶就被安置在这里，按照他们必须服的苦役分为三类：兵奴、劳奴和忄生奴，其地位由高到底，然而即使是地位最高、随军立功的兵奴，也只能被潘多拉贡王城内最低等的平民踩在脚下，因为他们不被允许有任何的独立人格，只能服从于自己的主人。

然而，最近鲁路修听说，近年来，开阳日的忄生奴有一部分是从兵奴中强征过来的。原本兵奴属于军事体系，忄生奴属祭祀体系，互相不得干涉对方。然而因为体格最为优美、体能最为卓越的奴隶多在兵奴之列，所以不少贪图男色的贵族们便从中作梗，美其名曰："殊死抵抗的战败国的奴隶不可信任其随军作战，需要以劳奴甚至忄生奴的身份磨炼一年半载方可被编入军队。"便以这个借口从新近战败国家的奴隶中，要走了最杰出的一批。

鲁路修思及此，好看的眉头锁了起来。布列塔尼亚对外军事行动频繁，士兵部队可以说是这个王国的核心，这些可恶的贵族们，为了满足自己的私欲，居然不惜动摇国家维护稳定、作战胜利的根本。他们难道忘记了，曾经辉煌的克里特文明是怎样没落的？

—看来在开阳日的风波平息后，是该寻个时机，剪除一批啃食王城柱梁的蠹虫了。

头脑中刚刚浮现出这个想法，前面带路侍从的脚步便停了下来，之间前方快步走来一个紫衣披身、银纱遮面、容貌不详的侍从，语气慌张地报告："十一王子请留步，前方大雪封路，请殿下改择小径前往希洛大厅。"

鲁路修闻言皱眉，"开阳日的奴隶甄选是举邦关注的大事，务必确保万 万无一失，为何却连必经的帕昂大道都无人提前打扫？"

那人战战兢兢道："昨晚便差一众奴隶打扫得纤尘不染，特莱顿之塔的塔守也连夜汇报了今日天象的预测结果，说是和星象司大祭司的卜卦无异：昼夜晴朗。不料一个时辰前，一场谁都没有料到的暴雪突然而至，实在是令人措手不及。"

特莱顿之塔[注2]，名出海神波赛顿和海后安菲特里忒的儿子—人兽鱼尾的海神特莱顿，又称风之塔。塔内的墙壁上、塔顶上置有日晷、漏壶和风标，塔守负责监测时下风向、预测未来天气的工作，虽然结果偶有误差，但实为举国上下除星象司外，唯一可以依据的天象预测。凡布列塔尼亚有大型的祭祀、庆典、军事或政治谈判活动，必于三个月开外令星象司占观天象，约剩数日有余时命风塔塔守加以辅佐。双管齐下，数百年来，竟也保证了大多数重要事项，都能够在一个相对合宜的天气举行。

"今日天气身为蹊跷，疑似不祥之兆，下人们惶恐不知如何是从，还请殿下明示，是否仍然取道希洛大厅？"

鲁路修心下了然—天象好坏，不过皆在自然之神的翻手覆掌之间；然而人若居心叵测，却是可以对神的造工别有利用。他在心里轻蔑地冷哼一声，表面上却教人看不出端倪，"既是如此，你说我们是择左边的阿尔忒弥斯道，还是右边的绪任克斯道呢？"

什么今日天气蹊跷，连风塔和星象司都一筹莫展的暴雪，若不是这些人庸碌无能，便是故意有人从中作梗，把"意料之内"变为"出人意料"，好让人越发觉得他这个不明不白死了母后的王子是不祥之人。

既然被人摆了一道，不如顺应其变，无论那人的目的是让自己产生退意，还是纯粹为了给他这个即将成年而可能获得王位继承权的王子一个下马威，他都不会让人那么轻易地如愿。

紫衣仆从目光闪烁，似乎早就想好了答案，丝毫不见所谓"惶恐不知如何是从"，令鲁路修更加确定了心中的猜测。"回殿下，阿尔忒弥斯道上坐落着塞勒涅之殿，前几日刚传出殿中有奴隶咬舌自尽的消息，场面血腥，晦气绕梁不绝，殿下实不宜屈尊接近。"

"说得有理，"鲁路修略微颔首，将那人唯一可见端倪的目光尽数收入眼底，"依你所见，是取右边的绪任克斯道，然而那里蹲踞的是厄科之谷，论血腥，论晦气，恐丝毫不下于阿尔忒弥斯道的塞勒涅之殿。"

厄科之谷是奴隶的行刑场，偶尔也做斗兽竞技之用。因其结构内部凹陷，椭圆形的场地周围耸立着大理石筑成的高墙，中心传开的声音可在外缘的墙壁上弹回，形成回声而得岩石的女儿"厄科"之名。同时由于厄科对帕昂不敬，被押进厄科之谷处决的奴隶，死状之惨烈，恐铁石心肠之人也不忍直睹。

然而那紫衣侍从究竟是有备而来，应答如流："开阳日为表对牧神的敬意，近期一切处决都推到开阳祭典结束后的一周再进行。厄科之谷已经余月不见血光，又无人兽搏斗等激烈的竞技活动，如此下来，绪任克斯道也是颇为清净的一块地土。"

"既然你都这么说了，"鲁路修深知对方不达目的誓不罢休，干脆懒得再纠缠，以免耽误了开阳日遴选的时辰，反倒正中对方下怀，"那么就依你的话，择绪任克斯道前往吧。"

"谢殿下体谅。"紫衣侍从想必完成了主人吩咐的任务，即使表面上再怎么不露痕迹，鲁路修仍然能听到他内心窃喜的声音—便看你有什么招数，竟如此自信引我入瓮。

* * *

注1：白羊王宫参照了克里特岛王宫遗址的描写。帕昂牧神庙一听就知道是参考帕特农神庙，那么帕昂雕像自不必说是以战争女神雅典娜为原型了，在此向建筑师伊克提那斯和雕塑家菲底亚斯侵权致歉【开个玩笑】。

注2：特莱顿之塔现在已经是希腊的著名景点了，描写来源网路文本，以后类似从维基百科、百度百科搬运的大鲸就不标明出处了。


	4. Chapter 4

**（四）**

"谢殿下体谅。"紫衣侍从想必完成了主人吩咐的任务，即使表面上再怎么不露痕迹，鲁路修仍然能听到他内心窃喜的声音—便看你有什么招数，竟如此自信引我入瓮。

于是一行人转而踏上了位于帕昂大道以右的绪任克斯道，同是令牧神尝尽失意之人，绪任克斯却成为贞洁的象征，岩石的女儿便只能得到粉身碎骨的下场，想必与"二心"不无关系：厄科眷恋着帕昂以外的男人—河神的儿子纳喀索斯，甚至为了心中所爱不惜触怒牧神，以致不得善终。

厄科的故事常被作为"有污点的妇人"的象征，在学校传授女德时被教员耳提面命地令一众未嫁女子们再三谨记。然而这些女子们，身份再不济也是波里阿西人的女儿[注1]，奴隶队列中的女子，绝无听到这些故事教训的机会与可能。一则为彰显自由人与希洛人的身份有别，二则避免某女奴对厄科之刑有所耳闻，心生恐惧，在塞勒涅之殿寻机自杀，使得重要的开阳献祭被迫中断。

这么说来，塞勒涅之殿发生咬舌自尽事件，怕是厄科之刑的细节又一个不小心泄露出去了。鲁路修内心冷笑，加上意外而至的暴雪，这么多的"意外"一并发生，想必已经不能仅仅用"意外"一词来开脱了。

他正在琢磨可能设计这一切的幕后之人，突然听到前面传来一声似人非人的凄惨嚎叫，带队的侍从吓了一跳，惊在原地，而听到声音的杰雷米亚立即拔出长剑，从队伍的后面飞身而出，护在鲁路修的前面。

"什么人？！"

"回殿下，前面马上就是厄科之谷了。"

鲁路修皱眉，"不是说，厄科之谷月余不行刑事吗？为何会…"

剩下半句"传出这样的惨叫"还没问出口，有一个黑黢黢的身影忽然从远处飞奔靠近。待能够看清来着的外貌时，只见那人衣衫凌乱，蓬头垢面，疯疯癫癫，颇为可怖，两只眼球布满了猩红的血丝，像快要从眼眶里凸出来掉在地上一样。那人脏兮兮的右手持剑，狂暴地在空中挥舞着，吓退不少胆怯的侍从，左手虽是空拳，竟也蛮力惊人，拉扯住队伍前排怔怔站住的侍从的衣服，狂躁地推到一边，眼看着就要离十一王子仅有咫尺之距，幸有杰雷米亚护卫在前，狂徒终于是被迫停了下来。

杰雷米亚用长剑在空中挥过一个陡大的弧度，定定刺中那人的脚腕，血登时溅了一地，被刺中者扑通一声跪下来，周遭只听一众侍从惊恐未定的大呼小叫。杰雷米亚怒喝一声，方才稍许安静下来。

"什么人，竟敢在开阳日大胆行刺！？"

方才被突如其来的激烈动作冲散的侍从们，捡回了神，纷纷聚到中间，将那跪倒在地的刺客包围起来，以便鲁路修能够稍微近身审问此人。

杰雷米亚用剑尖将那人的下颏挑起，那人满是污垢的脸被迫抬起来直面鲁路修，从他的口中呼出带着酒气的喘息，带队的侍从赶紧将披在外面的希玛纯取下遮在那人酒气冲天的口鼻前面，以免他开口说话染脏了十一王子周遭的气元素。那人被希玛纯遮盖了下半张脸，然而那对眼睛，鲁路修却总觉得似曾相识，还没等自己将心中的疑惑说出口，被制服的刺客充满恨意的声音已经响起：

"…布列塔尼亚的沆瀣淤泥里，也便只能豢养这样刻薄无心的豺狼出来…"

"大胆！"杰雷米亚举起了手中的剑以示威慑，鲁路修示意他不要有所行动，自己向那人走近一步，目光冽然，"你是敌国的内奸？"

刺客冷哼了一声，接下来的话却是让在场的所有人，包括鲁路修在内，都为之吃了一惊—

"许久不见，十一王弟。"

最先有所反应的是杰雷米亚，他怒气冲冲地将剑指在那人的颈前，"放肆！竟然敢大言不惭地同王族称兄道弟！"

然而那人却似乎并未将杰雷米亚这号人物放在眼里，语气里竟然带上了一种不符合他此刻屈于人手的情形的傲慢，"'你可有万分的确信，自己不会成为第二个为布里塞伊斯出兵的阿喀琉斯吗？'"

鲁路修闻言，瞳孔里的惊讶之色登时被放大数倍。

"你是…六王兄克律赛斯。"

查尔斯国王膝下子嗣成群，不少在战场的刀枪下、宫闱的秘斗间，年纪轻轻便死于非命，而六王子克律赛斯，却是唯一一位在世期间便被查尔斯亲口宣称断绝父子关系的"逆子"，废除了所有王族的待遇，沦落到和奴仆囚徒一般的境地。此事发生于一年半之前，一时间传得沸沸扬扬，白羊宫上下无人不知无人不晓。因此在场的侍从得知，面前狼狈不堪的人便是君王的废子，无不惊诧不已、杰雷米亚收回剑柄，但还是警戒在侧，以防鲁路修口中的六王子有什么异动。然而克律赛斯对一票人的反应均不予理会，布满血丝的眼睛直勾勾地盯着鲁路修，令后者颇感费解。

克律赛斯年长他两岁，两人的文法学堂进度大抵同步，然而由于二人感兴趣的领域不同，也便只有荷马和赫西俄德的史诗课堂上有过交流。为数不多的几次见面，让鲁路修知道六王子是一个沉迷于叙事诗背诵，却对大智慧者的散文式的论著毫无兴趣的人。文法课堂设有论辩环节，他与克律赛斯仅存的几次交集，令鲁路修印象最深刻的，便是那一场围绕着布里塞伊斯和她间接导引出两个男人之间战争的争论。

那是《伊里昂纪》中为人熟知的情节，布里塞伊斯是阿喀琉斯心爱的女奴，在阿伽门农的逼迫下不得不离开阿喀琉斯来到迈锡尼国王的身边。愤怒的阿喀琉斯便召集了一项大会，公然表示对阿伽门农的斥责，并发誓他和他的手下绝不再出手帮助希伦人。而以此为导火索引发的阿喀琉斯的愤怒，便贯穿了整场特洛伊战争的始终。

阿喀琉斯是希伦人景仰的英雄，然而文法学堂一向鼓励自由开放的思想孕育，便由教师引导学生在古人的功过是非评判上，任意褒贬，言之有理即可。而鲁路修记忆中和克律赛斯的那一场辩论，也是围绕着阿喀琉斯为一个女俘而大发雷霆，将战争拖入了泥潭，最终间接害死了自己的灵魂爱人帕特洛克罗斯的举动是否合宜而进行。

虽然阿喀琉斯的英雄事迹让他得到千千万万的赞美之声，但鲁路修对历史和前人的理解向来领异标新，不拘一格。于是，他站起身镇定自若地批判阿喀琉斯逞一时之快，为了一个女俘便背信弃义，罔顾眼下的局势和士兵的生死，拒绝帮助阿伽门农作战，这种行为不但有失英雄的气度，更违背了盟友的道义，可谓是平生中的一个污点事迹。此言一出，全班哗然，首先站起来反驳自己的便是这位六王兄，然而他的言论虽然缺乏气势，逻辑感薄弱，对鲁路修来说，并不足以入耳，但是有一点，令鲁路修至今依然印象深刻。

他认为阿喀琉斯为此事激怒，不光是因为自己的一个相当于"战利品"的女俘被掳走，使他尊严受侮，更多是因为阿喀琉斯对于布里塞伊斯，倾心相爱，珍重有加，因此挚爱之人被拘，心中自然懊恼难忍，拒绝出兵也是至情至性所为，这个论调当时令鲁路修深感不齿。

从记忆中回过神来，眼前的克律赛斯，连当时书堂上一个见解平庸的王族的体面都再不能维持，然而虽然那场辩论鲁路修用犀利的言语对六王子极尽讽刺之能事，想来却也不至于升级到杀身之仇。鲁路修略一思忖，猜到几分这之中的关窍，嘴角牵起一抹并无真心的笑。

"王兄昔日对英雄阿喀琉斯极尽拥护，步了忒里斯之子的后尘，冲冠一怒为红颜，便倒在情理之中了。"

克律赛斯闻言瞳孔张大，里面满是不知矛头冲着何许人的恨意。鲁路修看在眼里，心下更是一片冷漠。

他之所以这么说，是知晓克律赛斯激怒查尔斯，招致废弃王族身份之祸的原因—

一切又与开阳日有关，克律赛斯是为数不多的、亲自参加了自己在开阳日所挑选的女奴厄科之谷行刑活动的王族。

耳边回响起二王兄修乃泽尔的话语：为了效仿牧神帕昂对厄科的惩罚行为，女性阴奴的死亡，是以最惨绝人寰的方式进行—女奴将被丢在饿狼堆里，任那些因为饥饿而发狂的野兽扑上来蹂躏、啃咬、撕碎她的身体。而围坐在厄科之谷内侧场地的王室贵族们，却无动于衷地看着眼前的人间惨剧。甚至有人看似神色冷漠，掩饰不住的，却是眼底闪动着的残忍而兴奋的光。

想到这里，鲁路修不可避免地感受到那股沉重的压力涌上心头。

那个西西里的女俘，六王子开阳日选中的阴奴，克律赛斯有心效仿阿喀琉斯对布里塞伊斯的真挚感情，愿将这个阴奴收做自己的妾侍，以使她能够避开阳大典结束后的血腥处决。然而这个时机选得十分糟糕，开阳大典一事，已经接连有两位皇子怫悖了天意—二王子修乃泽尔以万众觊觎的储位为代价，才从哈迪斯的刀下救出了自己的开阳对象；三王子克洛维斯则是在开阳日仅剩不足月余的情况下，在基克拉泽斯群岛督查归降的海盗活动时，不小心感染了岛上独有的时疫。这病只有岛上的爱奥尼亚人能够治，并且整个伯罗奔尼撒半岛的人对这种有地域特性的疾病毫无免疫能力，于是只能让克洛维斯在群岛上留守治疗。筹备的开阳祭典、奴隶遴选一系列事情，就这么不了了之了。

于是在二王子、三王子接连出现意外的情况下，保守的国戚权贵们已经对王族的威信议论纷纷。连续一段时间，每次议政大会上，国王查尔斯的脸色彷如足以遮住整个伯罗奔尼撒半岛的阴云。而六王子选择在这个时候为自己的阴奴"挺身而出"，可谓火上浇油。毋说他不是万人景仰的阿喀琉斯，即便他要议古论今，也该选没什么争议的正面典故，阿喀琉斯为了布里塞伊斯拒绝出兵，所招致的可是严重而惨烈的后果。那些早就有所准备的贵族，怎能不抓住这个机会大加抨击，落井下石。表面上只是针对克律赛斯一个人，实则借此对查尔斯纵容子嗣搅乱先人祭祀规矩的行为颇有微词，然而六王子平时专注文典，少读政要，一时间梳理不清这些厉害关系，在家族的威名受到撼动的紧要关头，他还一心投在保护自己的阴奴上，不懂得做出退让，最先怫怒的便是整件事下来最伤面子的—自己的父王。查尔斯从北部的战场上回来之后，第一个宣布，就是无视克律赛斯的抗议，将西西里的女俘按照开阳祭典的传统规矩处死，并且引起事端的六王子必须参与处刑仪式，因为这也是一条从先时流传下来，近来却愈发频繁地被违背的传统。

于是六王子被国王亲任的侍卫架着，就这么参加了自己一心想要保护之人的行刑，眼睁睁地看着那前几天还白日陪在自己身边、夜里睡在自己怀中的漂亮女子，被狂暴凶残的野兽用尖利的牙齿和锋锐的狼爪，从一个生生的活人撕扯成了惨不忍睹的碎片。

从那以后六王子便失了魂魄，说是疯了也不为过，没日没夜地在自己居住的地方摔砸打闹，搅得整个寝宫鸡飞狗跳。其实王子使使性子，折腾下人并不算大事，只不过这一举动暗含了对父王命令的不满，这个在别有用心的人口中便成了足以中伤要害的利器。事情被添油加醋后传到了查尔斯和那些唯恐天下不乱的贵族耳里，克律赛斯又处于无法为自己申辩的特殊状态下，就这么被震怒的查尔斯宣布断绝了父子关系，所有宫中侍奉的仆从一律遣走，任由其在空无一人的居所自生自灭，形同软禁。

"哈哈哈…"那满脸无垢、尊严全无，甚至被迫跪在一众仆从中间的六王子，不，已经不是王子了，克律赛斯有些失常地笑着，眼神空洞，"从那以后，我经常梦到阿特莉亚，她让我在厄科之谷的拱形门前等着她，她的身体虽然破碎了，可是灵魂一直徘徊在厄科之谷，等待着与我再次重逢…所以我常常来这里等着她，等了一个月、两个月、六个月、十二个月，我的耐心快要用尽了，我的灵魂就要崩溃了…我无处寄放的爱意就这么在痛苦中酝酿成了满腔的恨意。于是我打听着下一个王族的开阳日期，守在绪任克斯道上，我没有阿喀琉斯的勇气，我只有手刃所有将女性阴奴的性命视如草芥之人的愤怒！"

克律赛斯喉咙沙哑，声嘶力竭地道完这一番话，围聚的仆从自己也是命不由己的人，有些已经略微露出动容之色，然而鲁路修关注的重点却不在他可歌可泣的描述上。

"你从何得知我要挑选的是女性阴奴？"

这太奇怪了，虽然自己早已心中有数，选择何种奴隶作为自己的开阳对象，然而却不曾对哪怕是贴身服侍的杰雷米亚和咲世子的第二人讲过。唯一对外人提起的一次，是在不足一刻的方才，路上遇到二王子修乃泽尔的时候。然而短短的一刻钟并不足以将这一切安排妥当，并且若真是修乃泽尔有心布置，更加要在事发之前避开会面，以免事发后招致嫌疑上身。以他对自己王兄的了解，这个看似精心，实则粗劣的陷阱，绝不可能由修乃泽尔一手打造。

克律赛斯冷笑了一声，目光里全是鄙夷，"王弟聪慧过人，便是虚长你两岁，文法课上也只能被你处处压得抬不起头，王弟此时问这样显而易见的问题，是摆出教师的样子来考我么？"

"好好回答十一王子的问题！"杰雷米亚怒喝，"你已不再是王族，休得再同殿下以王兄弟的身份相称！"

"无妨。"鲁路修示意杰雷米亚冷静下来，他现在更急着想知道的是，谁导演了这一切。

"开阳日凡是对自己挑选对象性别尚未明确之人，或是虽然明确但不愿公开的王族，将会取帕昂大道前往希洛大厅。"克律赛斯移开眼光，不去注视冷冷质问自己的鲁路修。

"若是明确自己挑选对象为男奴，无论阴阳，一律取左边的阿尔忒弥斯道。"

"反之，若是打算最终将一个女奴送入厄科之谷，则取右边的绪任克斯道。"

说完这些，克律赛斯将目光重新打到鲁路修身上，里面全是由于一己执念而生的仇恨。

鲁路修却不知该如何接下话去，因为克律赛斯所说的这个"显而易见"的事实，自己也是现在才知道。

想到这点，他不着痕迹地将眼角的余光瞟向队伍的侧边，刚才的那个突然出现在队列前面，汇报帕昂大道被雪封住、阿尔忒弥斯道不宜接近的紫衣仆从，在刚才的混乱之后便不见了人影。

好一出借刀杀人。鲁路修冷冷地想。

这个人，必定是在暗处，不仅将克律赛斯行动的规律看得一清二楚，并且也有充分的把握自己会选择女性阴奴，想必是对自己平日里的私下生活习惯了如指掌，知道自己不好男风，挑选女性阴奴势在必行。再吩咐一名仆从，假扮成无关人员，有意引导自己走上绪任克斯道，以保证万无一失。

然而，鲁路修却觉得有什么地方不对。

按照自己方才的推测，幕后黑手必是心计深重之人，怎么会不知道克律赛斯在还是六王子的时候，在竞技学堂上的表现不过平平，危险近身时自卫上课，却实在不能胜任刺杀他人的任务，更别说自己的近身侍卫杰雷米亚，是远近闻名的高手。一场密谋之中的行刺，刺客必定是至关重要的核心，为何在别的事上机关算尽，却在决定成败的关要上棋差一着？若说此人居心叵测，这等低级的失误又太不应该；若说此人粗心大意，然而前期观察布置的准备工作，却又隐秘精准到令人毛骨悚然的地步。如此种种，实在矛盾，令人百思不得其解。

不过，鲁路修对事物习惯的思考方式是—考虑到最坏的地步。将对方视作墙头软草，大患到来时便可能被杀得猝不及防；将对方想象成豺狼虎豹，才能未雨绸缪，预防不测。

那么对于他来说，最坏的情况则是…

一抹慌张的神色突然降落在十一王子的脸上—

娜娜莉！

"杰雷米亚！"下一秒，鲁路修便立即回过神来，吩咐自己的近身侍卫。

"属下在！"

"立刻赶到娜娜莉的寝宫，看守她的安全！"

杰雷米亚闻言一愣，以忠心著称的他，这次竟然没有在第一时间执行主人的命令。

"你在做什么？！赶紧动身！"鲁路修呵斥道，不想杰雷米亚竟然单膝跪了下来。

"请恕属下不能遵从！"

"你、你说什么？？！"鲁路修闻言大惊，眼里满是难以置信之意。

"殿下，我知道发生了这样的事情，您心中第一个想到的必然是娜娜莉公主殿下。"

"然而正是因为发生了这样的事情，属下一心不能二用，绝不能在已有刺客出现的情况下，离开殿下的身侧，置您的安危于不顾！"

"你！"鲁路修不由气急，"你是头脑不清醒了吗？这场行刺一看便知不是偶然，有人蓄意谋划的事情，怎会在一天之内密集地发生两次！？"

然而杰雷米亚并不退让，"正如殿下所说，此事背后必然有人精心密谋，瞄准的是殿下的性命，用心实在可怕。他既然熟知陛下的喜好，想必也知道陛下出了事情第一个想到的是公主殿下，此时如果差我离开，正中了这个幕后黑手的计。不知此人还为陛下设置了怎样的陷阱，请恕殿下原谅，公主殿下此时有女侍筱崎护卫左右，她的武力比之属下毫不逊色，而属下即使事后被罢职，此刻也万万不能离开殿下一步！"

鲁路修听完杰雷米亚的话，竟是以不输给王宫上下任何一人的辩才，也顿时讲不出一句话来。

他不知道自己终日沉默着执行命令的侍卫，竟然也有了在一时半刻之内，抓住一件突发事件前后关节脉络的能力，应该说是受到了他这个主人的影响吗。

"总而言之，请殿下立刻起身前往绝对安全的希洛大厅，我们已经在这里耽搁不少时间了。目前最佳的办法，就是立刻赶到侍卫云集的希洛大厅，调遣一部分守卫兵力到公主殿下的寝宫，这样既不耽误开阳日要事，也可保护娜娜莉殿下的安全。"

鲁路修慢慢调整自己的呼吸，将自己心头慌乱的情绪压制下去。

确实，如果方才自己一时忍不住，将唯一信靠得住的杰雷米亚调离，接下来再有什么"惊喜"等着他，便只有人为刀俎我为鱼肉的份了。

这么一来，克律赛斯这一步看似不甚高明的棋，却也是种下了一个轻易不被人察觉其精妙所在的伏笔。

一切解不开的疑惑，也在此时变得明朗了起来。

鲁路修不由心生怔忡：不知从什么时候开始，他也有这样急躁大意的时刻，甚至要身边的武侍来出谋划策了。

果然是"关心则乱"吗？

一个人要兼顾自己和妹妹两人的生活实在太困难了，身边能够信靠的人，也只有分身乏术的咲世子和杰雷米亚，而这两人虽然得到自己的信任，却也不能分担压在他心头千头万绪的精神重担。

不知怎的，耳边忽然再次响起了修乃泽尔的话：

"奴隶虽然出身微贱，然而胜在思虑忠纯。"

任何一个宫中的仆从，因为有了侍奉前任主人的经历，便都不再可靠。

那么，从希洛人的行列中被选拔上来的奴隶，没有情分的纠葛，没有道义的牵绊，他便能够安分守己、恪尽职守地忠于他唯一的主人。

原来…

这才是王兄力保卡诺恩的原因吗？

鲁路修用手微微地按着额前，接着整理了一下身上穿的衣物，尽量压下由于一夜未眠还要应付突发事件的身心疲惫。

"克律赛斯押回自己的住所，看着他别再出事。"

"其余的人护送我前往希洛大厅。"

一边这么说着，队伍便重新在绪任克斯道上移动了起来，经过了厄科之谷， 发生了方才的事，所有人的心头都笼上了一层挥之不去的阴影。片刻之后，待鲁路修再次从沉思中抬起头来，已经看到了希洛大厅的建筑轮廓。

像是终于想通了什么，他自嘲地笑了笑。

阴奴如何，阳奴又如何。

说到底，开阳日的萨提尔和宁芙们，无论怎样寻求自保尊严，终究只是自欺欺人罢了。

* * *

注1：皮里阿西人（Perioikoi），和古斯巴达奴隶希洛人相比，皮里阿西人是完全没有公民身份的人，但是自由人。

以下是碎碎念：

1.想要让一个自己以为自己是直男的人沦陷就是难啊…这篇当中的鲁路修非常高傲，大家想必也看出来了，他是不相信奴隶主和奴隶之间会有真正的爱情的，阿喀琉斯和布里塞伊斯那里，他就很鄙夷六王子少女怀春一样的设想。这种情况下，须得软硬兼施才能甘心躺在另一个男人身下（然而这一躺坏事了，从此打开了新世界的大门）

2.所以说为什么开阳大典这种关系到国泰民安的大计，布列塔尼亚族的儿子们就是不给好好干。就相当于原作查尔斯虽然有N个孩子，儿子一定是弯的，女儿一定是骨科，不弯不骨科的就都死了，空有数量，然而于江山万年代代有人毫无裨益，一样的道理。

3.以及关于行刺一事，虽然鲁路修和杰雷米亚已经想得很多很复杂了，然而事情的真相比他们能想到的还复杂，后面有朝一日会揭示的~（众人：谁TM要看你揭示这些啊！我们要雀仔！雀仔！雀仔在哪呢？？！鲸：…我错了，下章雀仔一定出镜…再不出镜这篇文章主CP要变成橘子修了… (＞﹏＜)）

4.最后还在纠结是否用布列塔尼亚人代称希伦人的问题…感觉在扯故事发生时期的事情时，可以这么代指也无违和感，一旦扯到荷马史诗部分，例如"阿喀琉斯一怒之下拒绝帮助布列塔尼亚人"，就有一种"爱新觉罗·胤禛娶了马尔泰·若曦"的乱弹感…不如还是把布列塔尼亚人就定义为触类旁通也拜拜其他神的同时，重点信仰潘神的那批架空民族吧（然而本来这就是一篇架空文你纠结这些做什么啦）


	5. Chapter 5

**（五）**

跟在随从的后面，鲁路修穿过希洛大厅的列柱、门廊，到达陈列奴隶中庭之前，主侍前来迎接，让鲁路修在前廊稍作等候，自己需去狄奥尼索斯的祭坛取下酒神权杖。鲁路修跟着吩咐了一句，调几名希洛大厅的近卫到六公主殿下的寝宫前就位，便让主侍领命离开了。自己则环顾大厅内部，与两年前不得已前来此地时看到的样子并无二致。

两年前，由于三王子克洛维斯在自己开阳大典之前，于基克拉泽斯岛上染疾困足而不能赴奴隶选礼，当年从整个半岛上征集来的模样出挑的奴隶已经就绪，二王子修乃泽尔的开阳祭典发生意外之后已过许久，按捺不住色心的贵族们便撺掇着国王将希洛大厅公开展览，当年的查尔斯对这些上蹿下跳的贵族远不如现在忍让，一声怒喝"牧神献祭典礼不得由闲杂人等干预"便让那些人闭了嘴。然而几个势力较大、封地较多的贵族并未就此罢休，查尔斯不堪其扰，只得安排希洛大厅开放中庭以外的部分展出，至于汇集了一众奴隶的中庭则只能在原处的前廊远观，并且为了和牧神祭典扯上关系，便命一票还未成年的萨提尔和宁芙先至，也算是早教的一个部分，让这些不乏那方面意识还尚未开化的年轻布列塔尼亚族裔，提早认识到自己开阳日面对的是什么。

当时鲁路修百般推辞，也只是为腿脚不灵敏的妹妹争取到了拒绝随行的机会，自己则不得不前往一观，他已经算是队伍中比较年长的萨提尔，几个年纪还小的弟妹们不知所措地在前廊里四处打量，中庭的大门终于徐徐打开，鲁路修始终垂着头不予直视，倒是眼角的余光瞥见门内一海的肉色，更是心生厌弃。只把注意力转在前廊的壁画雕像上，倒是对那镇守中庭大门的阿弗洛狄忒的雕像印象深刻。

想到这里，鲁路修察觉有异，此时中庭门前陈列的雕像不再是爱与美之神，而换成了她的儿子，持弓的厄洛斯。这时，主侍已经回来了，鲁路修便问他：

"我记得，当初这里摆放的是阿弗洛狄忒的雕像。"

"回殿下，按照惯例，希洛大厅的雕像是每三年一换的，今年是阿弗洛狄忒之子厄洛斯。"

"是吗。"鲁路修淡淡地说着，眼底透露出一丝疲惫—又是他以前从未知晓的"惯例"，这个时候他已经无力去计较哪些是巧合，哪些是人为[注1]，只希望快些结束这一切，带着杰雷米亚一同赶回娜娜莉的住所，握住她的手心，确认她的安全。

主侍见十一王子不再开口，以为他已没了等下去的耐心，便将刚刚从祭坛上取下的酒神权杖双手呈上。

酒神权杖仿制狄奥尼索斯的茴香权杖制成，杖身交织着常春藤叶子和葡萄果穗，顶部镶嵌着一个饱满的松果，用来作为生命力的象征，所以酒神权杖又被称为松果杖。这根权杖常作为一个神圣的工具出现在祭神的庆典仪式上，没有特殊的活动则被安置在狄奥尼索斯的祭坛里，开阳日奴隶选礼则由萨提尔或宁芙执在手中，用杖顶的松果球轻点奴隶的身体以示自己的选择。

鲁路修面无表情地接过这根注入了无数人艳羡目光的松果杖，主侍正要打开中庭的大门，突然听到十一王子再次开口问道：

"那些奴隶…"似乎有些委顿，鲁路修还是坚持着把那自觉有些羞耻的问题问了个完整："是一丝不挂地等候着吗？"

主侍服侍了十几年的开阳日奴隶遴选，还是第一次听到这样的问题，然而不敢怠慢，赶紧如实答复：

"回殿下，是这样没错。"

眼瞧着十一王子俊美的脸立刻白了几分，主侍大感意外，想到可能是殿下博览群书，多少受到了来自东方观念的影响，赶紧战战兢兢地补充道：

"请殿下理解，开阳日遴选的奴隶们一直是按照克里特人的服饰装扮的。"

克里特岛气候炎热，男子通常只穿一条包裹臀部的罗印，腰系束腰的宽带，体前只有一个包装或遮挡用的菲勒斯[注2]鞘；女子的衣着则领子高耸，只有袖子没有袖窿，前胸则完全敞在日光之下。思及米诺斯蛇神的装束[注3]，鲁路修冷哼一声，"克里特人的审美还没有被淘汰掉吗？现在是由布列塔尼亚着衣风尚主宰的时代，给我想办法主宾归位。"

"殿下，"主侍头上沁出冷汗，"奴隶形体的健康程度与美感，是供您选择开阳对象必要的参考，特别是男奴的菲勒斯，更是帕昂大神同在的象征。开阳日的奴隶遴选应当以对帕昂大神的敬拜为先，殿下不应当被道德感绊足…"

鲁路修冷冽的目光一扫，主侍立刻胆战心惊地住了口，一片令人惶惶不安的沉默里，只听十一王子严厉地开口："这并非是对帕昂大神的不敬，恰恰相反，正因对我对牧神的虔诚独一无二，绝不能忍受来自任何开阳对象以外的奴隶裸体的冒犯。"

"可是殿下…"

"荷马的史诗中写道，奥德修斯遇上海难后在费阿刻斯人的领地被冲上岸，赤身裸体。当他听到邻近有笑声传来，便用强壮的手从那密密的树丛中摘下带叶的树枝，遮盖他赤裸的身体。请您让手下的侍从效仿伊萨卡岛之王的觉悟，用布条或别的不漏光物什，将男女奴隶们的私处遮挡起来。立刻执行。"

说完鲁路修便将目光移开不去看主侍，一副不容置喙的姿态，杰雷米亚在一旁也跟着比了个"赶紧照做"的手势。那人服侍的年岁也不少了，知道何时能屈、何时可屈，届时怪罪下来，责任便不用自己承担的心得，眼睛转了转，应了一声便下去了。

目睹那人离开，护行的杰雷米亚凑近主人，压低声音问了一句："您方才直接唤了'归乡人'的原名。"

"归乡人"指的便是荷马笔下的奥德修斯，取其十年漫漫返乡长旅之意。因为当今布列塔尼亚国的王储—大王子奥德修斯重了名，为免成为政敌含沙射影攻讦的素材，便将荷马的奥德修斯称为"归乡人"或是伊萨卡的国王。见鲁路修没有回答，面色微愠，杰雷米亚便猜出了七八分。

原来今天发生的这一切，鲁路修认为议政时屡屡代表贵族利益发言的大王子嫌疑最重。刚才直接犯了名讳，也是为了暗示他已晓得幕后黑手是谁，让对方不要欺人太甚，留些余地。

毕竟如今的开阳大典，早已经从神圣而纯粹的祭祀活动，堕落成为反映各种政治势力竞相较劲成果的一面镜子，谁于当下持有最强的势力，谁便可以在重要的祭典活动中有最大的发言权。与之相反，势力弱小的人，便没有自由选择的权利。有些贵族未必只爱男色，然而对于奴隶选拔的男女比例偏生要加以干涉，醉翁之意实不在酒。

鲁路修心下了然，便也只能在这种强者对弱者的肆意摆弄下忍辱负重。

毕竟只是一段微不足道的插曲，同娜娜莉的将来比起，实在是不容挂齿。

正在内心重复着老早便被用来说服自己忍耐的话语，主侍便回来禀报一切已经准备就绪，请十一王子进入中庭。

大理石门在侍从的推动下一左一右向两边敞开，光线充足的厅堂内部景象就等候在抬头可见的前方。已经耽搁了不少时间，鲁路修知道再也没有办法拖延下去了，忍住浑身的不适，以及胃部涌上来的一股不能控制的恶心感，他强迫自己抬起已然僵硬的颈子，尽量冷静地目视前方。

这里是属于阿弗洛狄忒和厄洛斯管辖的地方，一切来自美感的激荡、欲望的怂恿都变得无比正当并符合期许，尽管这里的每一具漂亮的躯体都只有着死物的用途，而本是那能被这些行为所取悦的牧神后裔的他，心中也无外乎一片死寂的悲凉。鲁路修的鞋底已经踏上了那洒满小白菊的柔软毛毯，然而每走一步却都像赤足在峭岩上跋行。他的眼前一片奴隶身体上绽放的蜜色，然而真正看进去的却只是一片盲目的黑暗。起先，鲁路修还强迫自己将目光放在女性阴奴的身上，然而厄科之谷回荡怒号的阴风却一阵阵刮在心头，六王子克律赛斯那透露着刻骨恨意的眼神也在脑海中挥之不去，他能感受到那些被强迫打扮成克里特女性装扮、仅用一块斯特罗菲翁[注4]托住胸部、因他的吩咐而堪堪被遮住私处的女性阴奴们，因为关系生死的命令而不得在萨提尔审视的目光下，竭力忍耐着不让身体颤抖，然而那一双双兴许整夜没有长阖的因紧张而覆上泪光的眼睛，仿佛提醒自己目光在她们身上多停留一秒，就代表厄科之谷饿狼的利爪又逼近了一分。

他在内心百般无奈地叹了口气，闭上眼睛理了理心绪。

他知道有人千方百计地想让自己成为一个染上男欲的人，目的无论是为了羞辱曾经提出削弱贵族势力的自己，还是将自己的王储顺位更向末后推几个数字，让自己成为君主的可能性更为渺茫，无论用意何为，那个人一定在观察着这件事的结果。方才调至娜娜莉寝宫加守的几个侍卫并不可靠，自己的一举一动，直接代表了自己是否愿意顺从这样的控制。

那么，便如你所愿吧。

再次睁开眼睛时，那里面带着一种服从与让步的自悯。

鲁路修把眼光投向了左边的阳奴。

他登时敏锐地察觉到气氛有微妙的变化，有一种喜悦感在不为人知的地方发酵起来，或许是来自如释重负的阴奴，或许是来着幕后观望斡旋之人。无论怎样，示弱到极致的是他，放下尊严的也是他。

阳奴给人的感觉同阴奴是不一样的，虽然阳奴被蒙着双眼，阴奴被遮住口鼻，以示对主人毫无保留余地的顺从，然而阳奴的侵略性却是他们身上每一块剑拔弩张的肌肉带来的，鲁路修只在竞技比赛中见到过那样刚健的身体轮廓，那样强有力的四肢，这一切竟让他有一种大难临头的预感，仿佛自己最可耻也是最自卑的部分就这么被昭然若揭地抖了出来—布列塔尼亚人崇尚肉体和灵魂的完美结合，强壮的肌体，具有思想的灵魂，二者结合起来才是一个完美的人。而鲁路修自己空有后者，并且他也自知体质单薄，平日都会尽量用蓬松的布料巧妙地将自己包裹起来，既不露出那过分苍白的皮肤，又能在衣袍立体感的调整下显得自己胸肩宽阔一些。然而他实在太过瘦弱，这样的努力总也显得徒劳，他便索性放弃，干脆将自己包裹得严严实实出门了。

而如今面对着一众阳奴，他感到羞愤不已，像是自己最引以为耻的地方，却被这些奴隶们轻而易举地比了下去。他走路的步子也开始有些不稳，阳奴们发达的肌肉也变得有点刺眼。最难以启齿的是他心中的那股躁动感，让他不得不咬住牙龈才能遏制住那股从身体内部涌上来的颤抖。每行动半浮[注5]都成为了艰难的任务，然而更加难以执行的是举起手中已显得有些沉重的酒神权杖，在自己"中意"的阳奴身上点触。

让他怎么选择？他怎么可以做出选择？做出选择就证明他在这位阳奴仅仅从生理角度展现的男性力量下屈服。不，他不会这样的。那一刻似乎连无时无刻不牵挂的妹妹的安危都从考虑中淡去，鲁路修把目光从阳奴身上挪开，手指紧紧地缠住茴香木权杖，光洁的额上已经冒出了汗水—为什么要让他承受这样的羞辱？？他不要承受这样的羞辱！！他…

这时，不知道是否因为鲁路修掌下施力过度，酒神权杖顶端缀着的松果竟突然掉落了下来，骨溜溜地滚向道路的一边，主侍看了大吃一惊，就要上前服侍救场，没想到紧接就发生了比这更令他目瞪口呆的事情—

高贵的十一王子，竟然屈尊蹲下身子，自己将掉落的松果拾在手心。

在一片所有人都不敢大声喘气的静寂里，鲁路修缓缓地站起身来，他自己也不知道为什么会做这样事后回想起来就倍感羞耻的低微举动，等他好不容易从那种仿佛魂魄出窍的支离恍惚感中回过神来，涣散的目光重新聚焦， 这才发现自己面前，一个阳奴已经同自己隔着咫尺相对。

* * *

注1：阿弗洛狄忒，也就是罗马的维纳斯，爱与美之神，性别女，一直摆在希洛大厅，最后关头带一下前来挑选奴隶的萨提尔们的节奏。雕像按照惯例三年一换，鲁路修成年这年恰好换成了阿弗洛狄忒的儿子厄洛斯，也就是罗马的丘比特，爱神，性别男，被誉为有着最俊美的男神身体，古希腊时期丘比特的雕像露天摆设在年轻人体育锻炼的地方，常年掰弯直男。鲁路修看了这些无比郁闷，这到底是谁在背后布置这一切，煞费苦心也要让自己挑个男人…

注2：菲勒斯（Phallus）是希腊人对男性生殖器官的称呼—也就是阴茎。第二章那个名词目录下，阳奴（Phallus slave）的第一个单词也是这个菲勒斯。

注3：米诺斯蛇神，克里特女性的典型装束，通常乳房会露在外面。鲁路修主要是不想轻慢了女性，才下出这样的命令："把男男女女的那啥啥都给我遮好了啊老子对这种福利不感兴趣"，以示翩翩君子风度，没想到一进去不出多久自己的目光就被阳奴吸引了，连步子都走不稳了，当真是老天有眼，弯的早晚露出马脚。

注4：斯特罗菲翁（strophion），古希腊女子的bra，就一块布，主要是缠在乳房下面托住两个碗的，而不裹住两只碗，非常开放，难以想象。

注5：浮，长度单位，古希腊以美男子库里·修斯伸出双臂时两手中指指尖之间的距离作为长度单位，称为一浮，1浮=1.829米


	6. Chapter 6

**（六）**

在一片所有人都不敢大声喘气的静寂里，鲁路修缓缓地站起身来，他自己也不知道为什么会做这样事后回想起来就深感羞耻的卑微举动，等他好不容易从那种无从解释的支离恍惚感中回过神来，自己已经同一个阳奴隔着咫尺相对。

这并不是一个得体的距离，即使是在两个布列塔尼亚的皇亲之间，在一个萨提尔和他最信任的贴身侍卫之间，在两个夜间相拥絮语而在白日碍于风化的恋人之间。毋庸置疑，这是对他身为王子的进犯，虽说先做出失仪举动的人是他自己。鲁路修感到一阵由耻辱感引燃的怒火蹿腾而上，然而那句"将这个奴隶拖下去"的命令却在看清眼前阳奴的那一瞬间，从梗塞的喉咙间揉碎殆尽，落回腹中，如同费阿刻斯人用来取悦奥德修斯的那颗紫色的球，被垂直向上抛入空中，然后直直落下，心间的原野顿时一片喧嚣，仿佛拉庇泰族人[注1]奔踏而过，原上律响擂动如鼓。

这是让他整晚坚持压低目光回避直视奴隶身体的努力功亏一篑的一副场景，但是他却无法如自己预料的那般，放任厌恶的抵触流遍四肢百骸，从而使自己迅速从狼狈的窘迫中重整仪态。他通常是可以做到的，不如说这种只要陌生人接近半浮以内便会自动激起的防御机制，在它被指望派上用场的时候偏偏缺席，令鲁路修看清了眼前阳奴的形体，以及除了被蒙住的双眼之外的五官，是的，在他来得及撤走目光之前。

那人身材修长，裸露上身，腰围短布，颈套双重项圈。他的皮肤是奴隶常有的褐色，但是比枯橄榄木的颜色多了几分健康的光泽，似是在太阳下劳动，或是在疆场上搏斗时，被阿波罗强弱有度的光辉镀上金棕，就像秋季收割精挑细选后献给王宫的成熟麦子一般。男奴的胸膛同其他人一样裸露在外，结实的肌肉随着那人的呼吸一张一弛，像是色雷斯的北风在勇士的帐幔里摆荡鼓噪。鲁路修的目光如同河流一般逡巡而下，直到那阳奴窄细而有劲的腰肢，如同克诺索斯古代宫殿遗迹中壁画上的米诺斯人一般；最后来到以一块亚麻布半掩着的胯间，稍微顶起的丘隆展示着阳奴用来取悦主人的菲勒斯[注2]，夹在两条媲美奥林匹亚径赛运动员的结实长腿之间。

阳奴那健康饱满的体态，修长有力的四肢，令鲁路修联想到了瓦斐奥古墓里出土的最完美的迈锡尼遗物—刻画着公牛被捕及驯服的一对金箔杯：一个杯子上，公牛被粗绳编织的网所罩住，由于想重获自由而挣扎，遂使网子愈来愈紧，在杯子的另一面，愤怒的公牛则向抓住它双角的一位牛仔猛冲过去；而在另一个杯子上，被捕获的公牛因为疲惫而张着嘴巴，任人将它牵走。宣告了一个道理：无论人还是野兽，都将屈服于强大生物和强势文明的束缚，即使他/它本身已然是一幅杰作，然而不被宣布己有的杰作，便没有欣赏的价值。

对时流的感知仿佛变得迟钝，这样一段无法被忽视的时间里，他的思绪已经飘到太远，他的目光已经停滞太久，甚至一只脚已经踩到了墨塞诺斯那句经典的喜剧台词："我要再停留下去，会有更糟糕的事情降临到我身上。[注3]"深知前方是泥潭的鲁路修，若不是耳边主侍几句担忧的呼唤，恐怕很难将呼吸和神志一同找回。

似是亡羊补牢般，鲁路修将目光生生移开，如同从底下有塞壬出没的礁崖边缘后退了几步，喉咙间仿佛刚吞下无花果一般干涩，寻了个简短的问题开口，打破这令在场所有能够看清眼前场景的人都无比疑惑的僵直沉默："血统？"

"殿下，此人是伊莱文[注4]军队的战俘，原本在兵奴编制里，被一位王族征了过来。"

"王族？"鲁路修皱眉，批判性的愤懑再度回到他的意志舞台上，原来沉迷享乐贻误国事的不正之风已从贵族外戚侵蚀到王族内部了么？

"是哪一位？"

"在下不知。"侍从唯唯诺诺地说。

不知道也是自然，即便是贵族做这种容易留人口实之事，都会将掩饰工作做到极致，更何况手段更多的王族。鲁路修驱散这个不愉快的念头，将注意力放在方才侍从的话上。

这个阳奴—鲁路修尽量不去将目光投回那人身上，太阳神的陶笛和七弦琴具有迷人心智的效果，他不愿再轻易踏上阿波罗放牧的草坪—据侍从所说，是尼洪国的俘虏，也就是继承了祖先多利安人传统的伊莱文人，是个尚武的民族。多利安人入侵迈锡尼后，这种强健有力的血统与希腊南部较古老易变的种族结合起来，形成一种强有力的生物性刺激力量，经过数百年的混合之后，最终产生了伊莱文这个复杂的新民族。血统中有着能够模糊其出生地的成分，然而鲁路修还是一眼看出了奴隶血统中多利安人的部分，与他即使在一众身材佼佼的阳奴中也依然惹人注目的健美体格不无关系。

何况此人原本位于兵奴之列，他身上的每一块肌肉，不是为了雕塑家的石凿而生，也不是为了壁画家的水彩而生，更不是为了王族贵戚的贪婪饕餮而生，战神阿瑞斯应当对这具身体享有所属权。其他的阳奴身体也很强壮，然而这个伊莱文人身上散发出的凌厉感是由敌人和友军的鲜血浇灌出来的，虽然此时被他的身份所囹圄，然而即使仅仅分给他眼角余光的一瞥，也会为那种如同锁链下的涅墨亚雄狮一般蓄势待发的猛兽力量撼动心神。

—而这正是鲁路修竭力所能拒绝承认的一点，他不会也不可能为一个奴隶情绪波动至此。

他今天的打算本来应该是这样的，随意挑选一个注定要迎来悲惨结局的女子，接着在开阳七日典里草草地办完所有人期待他做的事，然后不带任何多余感情地将这个女子送到厄科之谷，并提防克律赛斯可能再一次（依旧无效）的伏击，自己的开阳日结束之后，便将全部的心思投到帮娜娜莉避免相同遭遇的努力上，他的计划便是如此。

像这样，在一个阳奴前面站定许久，既不在他的计划之内，本身又是一件可笑而难堪的事情。一切都要归咎于那个不合时宜滚落下地的松果球，如果这一天众多的意外都因为蓄谋而变得自然，那么这个松果绝对是众多"蓄谋"的"意外"中，最让他方寸大失的一环。就连刚才在绪任克斯道上废王子克律赛斯挥舞着刀逼近时，自己都未曾体会到这样的失仪。

他的心跳还没有平复下来，眼光在地上、其他蒙着双眼的阳奴、一脸诧异的侍从身上来回逡巡，直到万分不解的侍从试探性地问了一句：

"殿下？您是否心下已有决定？"

鲁路修登时怒火中烧—他表现出的是这个样子吗？他给人传递了一种对这个阳奴的满意吗？他费尽力气掩盖的动摇就这么明显地被下人看穿了吗？

这个该死的家伙！

一瞬间，一股恶毒的狠意涌上心头，等到鲁路修察觉这个念头的刻薄时，自己都险些为自己所不齿。

—要是选择了这个阳奴的话，在献祭大典上就可以不以任何私怨为由，以公事的名义将他推上断头台了。

这个想法仿佛有种神奇的魔力，让人无法拒绝它背后的暗示，以及其包含的千百种事态发展的可能性，鲁路修梳理不清哪一条最终说服了自己，让他做出了一个自己在一个时辰之前都从未想过有丝毫可能性的举动：

他缓缓地举起酒神权杖，松果球的顶端轻轻地点到了阳奴赤裸的胸膛上。

那个阳奴似乎是感觉到了什么，松果所接触的肢体有细微的震颤，好似上面有电流通过，甚至连手杖这一端，隔着长长杖身握住杖柄的鲁路修的手，都感到些许麻痹，以致差点将手杖掉落在地。

稳住手腕，鲁路修再次用问题掩饰自己的失态，他恨透这样的场合，只盼着赶紧将所有必经程序过一遍，就可以赶紧离开这个令他窒息的希洛大厅，回到娜娜莉的身边。

"他叫什么名字？"

"殿下，奴隶是不允许有自己的名字的。"

"那我以后怎么唤他？"鲁路修的耐心快要用尽，只是一个想象中的、开口唤伊莱文阳奴近身自己的场景，就让他的脚跟可耻地发软。是时候结束这一切了，这个可恶的场合，可恶的侍从，以及最最可恶的，这个被"掉落的松果球"推到自己眼前的阳奴。

"殿下，此人在奴隶的编制里编号为七，您不妨唤他为'小七'便可。"

鲁路修闻言挑眉，"小七。"

听到这样的叫唤，阳奴的头颅微微地抬起，似是在做无言的回应。那人有一头卷曲的褐发，像是科林斯柱头葳蕤的茛苕叶茎。他的眼睛被一块密不透光的布料蒙住，无从看到那下面的目光以及瞳色。没有主人的命令，这块遮布要从阳奴侍奉主人的第一天起，佩戴到他去冥间报道前的最后一夕。阳奴不被许可看清他们所抱的主人模样，因为他们只是贡献自己的菲勒斯，然而萨提尔和宁芙的美丽，却不能被牧神以外的凡人所睹。

—理所当然。即使没有这样的传统定规，他也绝不可能给阳奴这样僭越冒犯的权利。

鲁路修将松果杖放入侍从手中端着的银箔盘中，转身就从这个他从刚踏进来便迫不及待要出去的厅堂离开。

扭头的一瞬间，小七的身影在视野里一晃而过，这时他还是以健康的姿态活着，不过很快，他铜色的肌肉将会褪成比自己还要了无生气的苍白。

鲁路修迈着步子走出大厅，心中有一点残酷的快意。

这是一个对奴隶残忍的国家，他又生在对奴隶最为残忍的王室，那么，对奴隶不该有任何的怜悯，仅仅当工具使用完毕便可。

—尽管他的内心，并非像这短短几句描述的那样波澜不惊。

* * *

[注1] 拉庇泰族（Lapiths），就是半人马，然而我要是写半人马奔腾而过你就一定会想到草泥马，破坏美感【那你现在又在干嘛？

[注2] 米诺斯国王/王子的画（FF上无法上传图片，请大家自行想象一位上身赤裸、穿着包臀短裙的男子），除了没有那个夸张的头冠之外，雀仔身上的布可能比这位还要少一点，基本上除了菲勒斯三角区以外的地方没啥遮掩的了，大家能脑补出这样的场景就好。

[注3] 其实还有下一句："啊，我的心已经为爱情而开始疼痛。"

[注4] 伊莱文其实就是eleven，尼洪就是日本，我也是懒得取名了

[注5] （这条注原文没有，一点碎碎念而已，我不写下来我自己日后都忘了，大家没兴趣的可以跳过。）找伊莱文人的原型时在斯巴达人和雅利安人之间犹豫了好久，本来想的是雀仔到底也是亚洲人所以倾向于把尼洪定位在米底亚合适些，然而斯巴达人的黩武尚勇搁雀身上实在太美味了，而且雅典和斯巴达虽然也不少互掐，毕竟同宗同源，跟反逆里不列颠和11区那种你死我活的关系不可同日而语，很多下文的矛盾都没法铺垫。加上容貌的角度，个人更心水多利安人一些。文中也有鲁路修看到朱雀第一眼联想到米诺斯人的蜂腰，然后是迈锡尼遗物的风格（结果侍从一报"回殿下此人是米底亚军队的战俘"，试问学霸鲁鲁怎可被这样打脸）。所以最终还是把雀仔整成斯巴达人了，虽然"枢木朱雀"这个东方式的名字实在太令人出戏了（明明雀仔长得一点也不像远东人）。


	7. Chapter 7

**（七）**

待鲁路修回到娜娜莉的宫邸时，门廊站着一排平时守在其它场所的侍卫，正是鲁路修在奴隶遴选之前调派过来的那一批，杰雷米亚示意他们可以离开了，十一王子不喜多人打扰妹妹的休养。于是侍卫站成一列有序地离开，鲁路修便从东侧的门内走了进去，为了保证住所的私密性，平日里只有这一侧的门开放。

当鲁路修看到自己牵挂了整整一天的妹妹时，万般的愤懑与疲惫顷刻间化成了满腔的柔情。他三步并作两步地来到娜娜莉跟前，俯身握住她白皙的双手，那手中还做着刺绣花纹的活计，被鲁路修这么温暖的一握，停了下来。

"哥哥，您回来了。"

"是的，我回来了。"鲁路修轻声细语地说，"没有发生什么事吧？"说着，眼光看向站在一旁侍候的女佣咲世子，后者摇了摇头，示意他放心。

"哥哥过虑了，我成天待在室内，又有咲世子陪同，怎么会有事呢？"娜娜莉牵起一个少女温婉的笑容，显然并不知晓外面的风风雨雨，"今天也在抓紧编织给哥哥的生日礼物呢，傍晚就能完成。"

鲁路修顺着她的话将目光投向娜娜莉手中的织品，一块雪白的棉织物，铺在少女小巧的双膝上，柔顺的垂褶披下来，上面有绣了一半的爵床叶片纹。

鲁路修想了想，这块织物用作头饰稍显过大，用于束腰又失之过短，不知是做何用，开口问道："娜娜莉，这是什么？"

"给哥哥的生日礼物，"娜娜莉回答道，手上的动作没有停下，"哥哥今天去看了奴隶吧，有选到中意的女奴吗？"

鲁路修闻言心下一沉，关于开阳日的事情，他尽量避免在娜娜莉面前提及，因为这会给妹妹带来消极的暗示，他不忍心让娜娜莉想到自己若干年后也将面对的悲惨未来，更何况他一定会阻止这样的事发生的，便更没有必要让娜娜莉无谓地担心。

然而眼下最尴尬的还不是将这件事重新摆到明面上谈—毕竟接下来的一个星期，按照规矩，开阳祭典的主人翁，是不能见其他未开阳的萨提尔或宁芙的，也就是说他早晚都要向妹妹解释自己"消失"一周的原因—最令鲁路修感到难以启齿的则是，娜娜莉的提问默认了他会选择一个女奴，然而他却刚刚用松果杖点选了一个男奴，况且还是个阳奴。他感到有些难以启齿，但是对着娜娜莉他从来都不会表露出丝毫的负面情绪，更由于曾经的承诺绝不对妹妹讲一句虚言，于是他只好硬着头皮据实以告：

"嗯…是一个…男性奴隶。"

—而且还是阳奴，这句话要是说出来，自己在妹妹心中的形象将会完全坍塌了吧，虽然显而易见地，已经塌陷一半了，鲁路修不无沮丧地心想。

"啊呀？"少女的动作一停，声音里带了些许惊讶，却并不过激，"原来哥哥比较喜欢男人吗？"

"…"鲁路修登时语塞，面上微烧，想要道一句"不是这样"，却又觉得自己选择阳奴的原因解释起来太过复杂，特别是克律赛斯那一段又会平白无故让娜娜莉担心，索性打落牙齿和血吞，将这一段本可能很长的叙述，用一个简短而又艰难的"嗯"代过。

少女面上的神色转为理解的坦然，出乎意料地块，只是夹杂了几分落寞，"这么说来，我给哥哥的礼物，竟是用不上了。"

"怎么讲？"鲁路修着急地问道，妹妹脸上的表情让他如坐针毡。

"开阳日的传统不是吗，"娜娜莉回想着她曾在王族学堂上听到的内容，"若是萨提尔拣选了女奴，或是宁芙选择了阳奴，开阳日献礼都会随上一条雪白的布料，有亚麻织的，也有毛织的，或是用昂贵的绸布…"少女掰着手指一一清点，鲁路修却在这一番话下皱紧了眉头。

是的，娜娜莉知道这些事实，可却不知道这块白布的作用，是为了检验开阳日大典中的宁芙或是女奴是否仍为童贞之身，而这一手段对男子却并没有效果。娜娜莉一副天真无邪的样子令他无法开口讲出这些，而少女方才脸上的失落却也一瞬而逝，被常见的笑容所取代，"不过没有关系，我可以将这块布料改成缎带，哥哥成年后便允许留起长发了呢，有朝一日会用到束发的带子，只需加上一点染料，赭红色和金色，哪一个比较适合哥哥呢…"

见妹妹又陷入了少女式的思忖，鲁路修竟不知是喜是悲。在她的心中，开阳日可能只是一个模糊的概念，不外乎萨提尔或是宁芙在遴选日这一天，指定一个自己中意的奴隶伴自己左右而已。而接下来会发生怎样丑陋而残酷的事情，单纯懵懂的少女并不知晓，只当这种奴隶主和奴隶的结合，较爱情史诗中所描绘的有所不同，却也道不清差别在哪，只好似懂非懂地为先自己几载步入成年的兄长送上一份力所能及的祝福。

他珍惜妹妹这份宝贵的祝愿，也绝对不会让开阳日一事成为自己未来计划的阻绊。

从娜娜莉的宫邸走出一段路，鲁路修脸上的表情从前一刻的温和，变为了阴鸷的冷漠，他侧过头询问身旁的杰雷米亚。

"那个阳奴，"甚至不屑于唤奴隶的编号，鲁路修直接用"那个阳奴"来称呼自己的开阳对象，"这个时候被安置在哪里？"

"我猜应当在米利都体育中心，那里有离白羊行宫最近的公共浴室，侍从们应该已经开始打点献贞礼的相关事宜了，奴隶的身体洁净是很重要的。"

洁净？哼，鲁路修不由嗤笑，一个十有八九没有收到过任何教养开化的奴隶，再怎么泡在水里涤洗，也无法洗去那一身蒙昧的腥膻。何况此人之前曾是兵奴，文明女神的曙光从不曾照耀到血污弥漫的战场，兴许也是一个连布列塔文[注1]都不识得半个的粗鄙之人。

然而连这份轻蔑之情似乎也是多余的，鲁路修调整了一下思绪，不过是一个奴隶而已，为何要有这些对长期相伴之人才该计较的顾虑。

"殿下，"杰雷米亚在一旁提醒道，"您也应该赶紧回到您的宫邸沐浴更衣了。"

"知道了。"鲁路修轻描淡写地答应道，内心却是难以平复的不忿。挑选阳奴的人是"承受的一方"，洁身的过程远远比挑选一个阴奴的情况下复杂。最可恨的是，挑选了阳奴的萨提尔，竟然要像宁芙那样繁琐地打点自己，以讨帕昂的欢心。

引起牧神的喜悦之情自是至上的荣耀，然而以一个奴隶的菲勒斯表征帕昂大神的同在，对鲁路修来说却是极尽折辱之事。他咬了咬牙，用了很大的决心，才终于迈步向自己的宫邸走去。

隔着几百浮远的距离，鲁路修就看到自己宫邸门廊前围着数量不下于希洛大厅的侍卫，是王族贵戚派来监视整个过程防止出现任何差错的吧，鲁路修径直从门内进入，并没有多看那些戒备森严的士兵一眼。几个面生的内侍迎上，手中捧着一块块色彩斑斓的布匹，上面放着令人眼花缭乱的金银首饰、青铜器皿还有珍稀动物的毛皮，几个侍卫手捧精美的两耳罐，从里面飘出缕缕橄榄油的香气。内侍正要开口说明这些分别是哪些贵族的献礼，只见鲁路修头也不回地侧身离开，留下一行人不知所措地站在那里，想不清楚为什么他们的十一王子对这些凡人难得一见的珍贵宝物毫无兴趣。

他并不关心这些贵族的虚情假意，若有哪个人真正希望投自己所好，不如想办法替他杀掉那个此时正在米利都浴室的奴隶，这样自己就能免于接下来的耻辱，尽管傻子都能猜到那人身边的看守不会比自己少，想要成功行刺，恐怕难于登天。

浴室前面又站着几个新面孔的女侍，鲁路修懒得开口，示意杰雷米亚吩咐那些人下去。几个女佣面面相觑，却还是顺从地将两口一大一小的白釉陶瓴放在地上，躬身离开了。

杰雷米亚从两只瓴口上方看了一眼，转身向鲁路修汇报道，"殿下，大瓴里面是喀利尔赫泉水，小瓴里面是乳香树油，是给您献贞礼前的沐浴使用的。"

鲁路修不发一言，心下却是有一瞬间扬起了想要捧起那两口白瓴砸到地上的冲动—

喀利尔赫是贞洁之神，用表面敷白色泥釉的瓴盛装喀利尔赫泉水来沐浴全身，以示自己的童贞即将被带走，正是布列塔尼亚传统的女子婚嫁习俗。

这算什么？？

要将他的尊严彻底踩在脚下吗？？？

"杰雷米亚，"鲁路修眼底流动着愠色，"去把水倒掉，接行宫后面的温泉水来给我。"

"殿下，您忘了，眼下正值波塞德昂月[注2]，温泉正是断流期。"

"那么去城外最近的河流接水过来！"

"离潘多拉贡卫城最近的伊斯墨诺斯河，属下就是用最快的速度，也要一个时辰才能来回，这样是不可能赶得上的。"

"我不管！！"鲁路修烦躁地跺脚，"无论用任何办法，我绝不会用待嫁新娘沐浴使用的泉水！！"

杰雷米亚见四周没人，凑近一些低声说道："殿下，实际上，今日忽降大雪，喀利尔赫泉的上游也罕见地结了冰呢。"

"什么意思？"鲁路修皱眉，"既然结了冰，这瓴里的水是从什么地方来的？"

"这个，属下只能猜测，有人生怕今天的开阳日闹出意外，不管用什么方法，总是要让这件事按着他们的心意成就，总不可能因为一口结冰的泉，就让长久以来的辛苦功亏一篑。"

"至于这水从哪里来，并不重要。民间注重神灵吉兆，自是在细节上格外一丝不苟；宫廷里的人在大局观上谨慎，一点小小地不按常理出牌，有朝一日面见帕昂大神，倒也不是不能自行分辨。"

鲁路修揣摩着杰雷米亚的话，便明白这些注重形式正统合乎礼仪之人，惯会在不能称其意的地方动手脚，水就是不从贞洁之神守护的泉眼中取来，装在白色的瓴里，倒也做足了一番表面功夫，不会引人猜疑。

不过这么一来，反倒减轻了他强烈的不适感，鲁路修平复了一下情绪，虽然还是有几分排斥，然而清醒过来，也察觉自己方才命令的冲动。

"把这两个瓴抬进浴室，然后守在门口，连一只飞虱都不得进入。"

"是。"

应下命令，杰雷米亚弯腰仔细地将小瓴别在腰间的固带上，大瓴双手捧在胸前，跟在鲁路修的后面踏进浴室，一边在心中想道：这喀利尔赫泉结冰的事情不假，然而并非是在上游，而是下游。不过主人好面子，能用一个善意的谎言成就好的结果，比冒着搞砸的危险跑到千浮以外去取水要实际的多。毕竟做了这么多年的贴身侍卫，这个主人的脾气大约也是摸熟了七八分。

—只是便宜了那个伊莱文的奴隶，竟能让自己高贵傲慢的主子，按照婚嫁的习俗委身与他。这么说来，纵使日后断头，血也不致白流了罢。

* * *

[注1] 其实就是古希腊文，但要是写希腊文就要出戏了—说好的布列塔尼亚人怎么用希腊字母啦？这不搭配呀

[注2] 波塞德昂月是波提卡历的6月，相当于公历12月到次年1月。

杰雷米亚表示我的小祖宗喂，您赶紧洗好了去睡吧，睡一次食髓知味以后你就再也不这么别扭了

娜娜莉：哥哥，我给你未来的新娘子缝了一个月的礼物，你回来告诉我你要跟男人好了，你是这样的哥哥吗？我…我…（垂首，双肩颤抖）

鲁路修（揪心）：娜娜莉…你、你别哭啊…

娜娜莉（突然抬头，两眼放光）：不，我太高兴了！

鲁路修：…

好吧，修乃泽尔、杰雷米亚、娜娜莉…鲁路修被自己最信任的人争先恐后地卖23333


	8. Chapter 8

**（八）**

暮色已至，杰雷米亚将大陶瓴中的水移至炊具里加热后，倒回瓴里捧了回来。

鲁路修正斜倚在浴室前面的石卧榻上，鞋履已经脱下，他轻轻按摩着白日里被粗糙的生牛皮磨红的脚踝。杰雷米亚将白瓴中的水倒入浴室中央下凹的池子里，然后又从旁边的一个大理石缸中舀出几抔凉水兑入，来回调整了一下水温，觉得合宜后，杰雷米亚将瓴摆在一旁，说了句"殿下注意时间，当心水凉"，便躬身撤下去，关上巨大的廊门，守在外面。

当心水凉？

呵呵，水再凉，也比不上他此刻的心凉。

鲁路修想着，从石塌上直起身来，未着鞋履的赤足踩在抹有水泥的光滑地面上。扬起双手，轻轻将披在肩上的希玛纯褪下去，露出白皙光润的肩膀来，有些难以打理的发丝散在上面，发梢轻刮肩上的肌肤，几分痒意，害鲁路修蜷了一下脖子，用手抱了一下肩膀，把捣乱的发丝夹在耳后。

浴室中间的池子里蒸腾出袅袅的热气，鲁路修光着脚踩在池子两边铺设的用来防滑的陶瓦上，缓缓蹲下身子，望着水中倒映出来的人影。

他不是纳喀索斯，却也理解那种为水中幻影夺去心神的滋味。

映出的那人，面容为水雾蒸得有些发红，原本总是张扬的发梢在湿气的浸润下也服帖地搭在自己的脖子上，有一些贴着自己棱角分明的面颊上。他身上只着一件希顿里衣，腰间的束布将衣服固定成有些蓬松的模样，看上去多少增添了几分丰腴，不像他原本的身形那样纤细瘦削。

他在陶瓦上缓缓站起身来，手搭在腰间，迟疑了片刻，最终还是向两端一用力，将科尔波斯扯了出来，失去了支撑的束腰布无需人力解开，便自然而然地从腰间滑落下去。如今身上只有一块多立亚式希顿，空空荡荡地垂挂在身上。不脱去这层衣服，是无法入浴的，鲁路修也知道这一点，平时的沐浴也都极尽享受，并没有这番慢吞犹豫，然而他却被那股挥之不去的恼意绊住了动作。他不明白为什么明明是他屈尊要和那些肮脏的奴隶接触，然而自己却要将身体打理得干干净净。

不仅仅是干净，鲁路修心想，目光移到池边那只瓶身窄小造型精致的白釉陶瓴上，里面盛装着沐浴后用来涂抹在身体上的香油—为何要多此一举？如果只是清洁身体，联想到开阳日这样庄重的场合，便也不是不能迁就。然而用香料精心打扮是妇女用来取悦心上人的行为，鲁路修一想到这点便觉得羞辱难当，恨不得将陶瓴里面的东西，统统倒进用来排水的铜管里，让它顺着管道一路泻进江河里，然而这么一来，"细心"的服侍者便会留意到他的不愿配合。

如果要以捍卫自己的尊严为重，他从今天早上开始便不会去希洛大厅，事情已经发展至此，做些不痛不痒的反抗也没什么意义。鲁路修这样想着，咬咬牙，将肩上用来固定阿波太革玛的别针取了下来，包身的希顿被重力抓了下去，年轻的萨提尔白玉无瑕的身体仿佛一盏明灯般，瞬间照亮了整间水雾蒸腾的浴室。

鲁路修将褪下的两块布料折叠好堆放在池边，这是他的习惯，然后趟进温热的池子中，臀部接触到光滑的岩面。这本是一天当中最令人放松的时刻，鲁路修此刻的内心却是翻涌起伏。

他捧起一抔水，撩洒在自己水面以外的部位，从脖颈到肩头，水被分成两股，一股淋在肌理细腻的前胸，在锁骨的位置积起一小片，另外一股顺着线条流畅的美背淌下去，把后背的肌肤也染上几缕红艳。鲁路修知道这番沐浴不是为了让他洗去疲劳的，而是为了让他来一次"彻底"的清洁，以防任何一丝埃垢玷污了牧神的清明。

他平时就爱干净，沐浴几乎是每日必行的习惯，却因为年轻矜持的缘故，不曾常常照料过那几处难以启齿的部位—这让他怎么做呢？鲁路修感到胸闷不已。萨提尔和宁芙沐浴时，通常有专门的侍从伺候着，这样即使自己照顾不到的地方，也可由侍从代劳。然而鲁路修天性是个别扭的主，从自己懂事的时候起，就拒绝任何人在自己沐浴时近身。母亲玛丽安娜生前还为此打过趣，说是生了一个比女儿还讲究的儿子，比公主还矜贵的王子，当时屋里的仆人也跟着哄笑起来，他不解，荷马的奥德修斯都懂得身体不可随便暴露于别人目光之下的道理，为何那么多人，包括王亲贵族，都不觉在公众场合赤身露体有丝毫不妥？这也是鲁路修鲜少参加体育学堂的缘故，教练们有资格吩咐萨提尔脱掉所有蔽体的衣物，看哪里的肌肉训练得不到位，这对鲁路修来说简直是不可想象的噩梦。三番五次推辞，到后来索性以身体不适为由，推掉了所有需要他们赤身上阵的体育学堂，这也成为日后鲁路修体能素质每况愈下的原因之一。

如今看来，这份付出了代价的坚持，竟变得毫无意义，鲁路修苦笑着心想。如果身体被同样出身贵族的教练和同伴看去，便算是冒犯，那么被一个伊莱文奴隶占有，又算什么呢？恐怕说是折辱都不为过吧。

然而即便万般不情愿，该做的事情还是要做，鲁路修在水中仔仔细细清理了手指甲，比较长的外缘已经被剪去，甲瓣圆圆润润的，方便他接下来的"清理"。

忍住不断泛上来的屈辱感，鲁路修将手伸向了自己那个不可言说的部位。

指尖碰到入口的边缘，鲁路修有些透不过来气，贝齿咬住下唇，眼睛因为羞耻感已经闭上，有些掩耳盗铃的意味，仿佛不愿这一幕被任何人、甚至是头上的神明所见。

指尖压进去，用了很好的力气才抑制住自己随时都会脱口而出的呼叫，鲁路修紧闭双眼，摒住呼吸，慌张不知所措地刮擦了几下，然后便像从狮子的血盆大口中脱身而出一样，鲁路修迅速地抽回手指，在温热的水中反复地涤洗，拼命地摩擦，热水将指腹泡得肿胀了起来，甚至有那么一瞬间，他兴起了要将自己这根手指剁掉的可怕心理。

鲁路修悲哀地认为，自己洗得再怎么干净，这一日过后，也注定要肮脏一生了。然而他的尊严就是这么一件可笑的东西，明明知道自己即将要和"肮脏"的人事接触，却又好象一块炭火费力燃烧了自己去投向黑暗一样，不容许自己在那注定到来的结局之前，有些许事先放弃挣扎的妥协。

在浴池中思索甚久，再回过神来时，蒸汽已经散去，水温也降下来了。再这么泡下去，身子会涨起来，眼下是波塞德昂月，也容易染上时疾。该面对的，究竟还是要去面对。于是鲁路修从池子中央站起身来，用备在一旁的长方形毛织物擦去身上滚落的水珠。将池底一个兽头形状的金属环扣拔起来，沐浴用的水就这么顺着铜管哗啦啦流了出去。

鲁路修将擦完身体的毛织物平坦在地面上，自己坐了上去。刚刚在热水中沐浴的身体还没有那么快冷却下来，每一寸肌理都绽放着吸饱了水分的盈润红晕。他将小陶瓴最上面封住瓴口的墨角兰取下，搽自己细长的眉毛和乌黑柔顺的长发。接着把最上面的一层乳香树油倒出，均匀地抹在自己的脖子和胸前。树油下面是马玉兰精油，据说，两种液体是两位宁芙仙子的恩赐，所以盛装的时候总是自然剥离开来[注1]。鲁路修将马玉兰精油涂在膝盖、手肘、脚踝这样向外凸出的部位。最后再把最底下的一层掺有没药和蜂蜜的香露大面积抹在手臂和腿部。一小瓶溶液不知不觉地见了底，所有的甜香与滋润都被鲁路修的皮肤尽数吸收了过去，在明亮的壁灯辉映下，似有一层薄薄的光晕笼罩在整个人周围。

鲁路修把那个白釉陶瓴重新用墨角兰封住，丢在一旁，心里仍然不是滋味，只是这回不再是对自己必须遵从传统的事实而自怨自艾，而是对自己一番动作如此娴熟流畅毫无顿塞而疑惑不解—这里没有素来爱打小报告的仆从盯梢，若说有什么人看着，也便只有洞察一切的神明。今晚的事鲁路修认定自己一万个心不甘情不愿，然而方才做那些准备工作的时候，心里倒是有一种难以诠释的平和舒缓。

…

那便一定是宁神香料蒸熏的缘故！

恶狠狠地总结道，鲁路修从毛织物上倏地站起来，三步并作两步地走到叠放着衣物的梳洗台前，动作间带了些许怒气。只见上面整整齐齐地摆放着三沓衣物，分别是紫红色的多利亚式希顿、青绿色的埃波米斯[注2]，和亚麻色的爱奥尼亚式希顿，鲁路修挑选了颜色最素净，同时也是布料最厚实的第三沓，将自己的身体和周身萦绕着的香气裹在了亚麻衣物下。接着穿上鞣皮长及脚踝的克莱佩斯[注3]，冷冷地瞥了一眼旁边放置备选的金银宝饰，忍住将它们统统扔掉的冲动，迈出了浴室。

令鲁路修意外的是，刚一出来，便见到自己宫邸的中庭站立着一排面生的守卫，杰雷米亚立在一旁，面上的神情有些为难。

鲁路修见状，不由怒上心头，质问道："从什么时候起，我的宫邸可以允许外面的守卫随意出入了？"

杰雷米亚正准备请罪，从队伍的后面走出来一个人，鲁路修看清是白天在希洛大厅负责奴隶遴选事宜的主侍，那人向自己垂首致意。

"打扰了十一王子的沐浴雅兴，下从万分抱歉。"

鲁路修在内心冷哼一声，"雅兴"就算了，他长这么大，沐浴的习惯基本上是一天一次，能洗成今天这样坐如针毡的状态，还要都拜这些琐碎规矩所赐。

"只是今天是开阳祭最重要的献贞礼，时候也已不早，正事要紧，他日定无人再敢于殿下的沐浴时分上门搅扰。"

一口一个"正事要紧"，怪不得杰雷米亚也没能把人拦在自己的宫外，想来开阳祭典期间，他这个宫邸少不得不速之客偷听墙角了。

想到这里，鲁路修收敛了面上的怒容，转而换上了一副表面谦和有礼，实则轻慢不逊的神情，"我沐浴向来慢吞吞的，劳你们久候了。"

"殿下说哪的话，米利都体育中心的仆人向来是手脚最快的，早早打理好了阳奴，抓紧时间给您送过来了。"

言毕，主侍样了扬手，示意将队伍后面的阳奴领上前来。

而鲁路修却在主侍话音刚落那一刻，下意识将目光移向别处，听见人群悉悉索索的脚步声，心跳亦漏了几拍，直到动静消失，他强自镇定地调整了呼吸，这才有些不情愿地将头转了回去。

* * *

[注1] 其实就是密度不同的液体自然分离，懂得比古人多真是好。

[注2] 埃波米斯又称短丘尼克，看上去有点像多利亚式希顿，但没有折返回来的阿波太革玛。无袖的设计鲁路修肯定喜欢，后面会让他穿【然后雀仔舔他的胳膊prprprpr

[注3] 克莱佩斯，古希腊的鞣皮平底鞋，对脚踝特别不友好，所以前面写道鲁路修脱了鞋要按摩自己的脚踝【不过以后就是雀仔的任务了hhh


	9. Chapter 9

**（九）**

这是一个没有月光的夜晚，也不见群星的斑点银辉，如果把目光投向一团漆黑的天际便会有自己眼盲的错觉，倒好有恃无恐地将原本躲闪的视线放直。鲁路修的目光从支撑门廊的石柱，游离到嵌着马赛克图案装饰的墙壁上，再流落到镶拼着鹅卵石的长廊地板上，最后像是无处可逃一般转回了他一直回避的中间，他知道那里站着衣冠楚楚的侍从们，还有一个…无论如何都不能称得上打扮体统的阳奴小七。

正如白天在希洛大厅看到的那样，小七筋肉迸张的上身完全赤裸，只余项间一顶缠着珐琅片和红玉髓的金线项圈，下身的装束更加繁复华丽，收紧腰部的束带上装饰着绿色的流苏，包裹臀部的罗印缀着细密的百褶条纹和醒目的滚边，前端的菲勒斯鞘上绣着圆盘环翼的图案，鲁路修还记得那是尼洪氏族的象征，或许这是对奴隶卑贱身份的一种折损吧，若不是阳奴仍然蒙着遮眼布，那么甘心穿上这样的装束，便也说明这人已经是一条忘记家国荣辱的行尸走肉了。鲁路修强迫自己将注意力放在那些同眼前情形毫无干系的"题外话"上，这样就能回避那个尺寸看起来令人透不过气的部位带给他的不适感。

他曾听过仆从之间流传着一句浑话，伊莱文人尊日神阿波罗，而不尊牧神帕昂，触怒后者，使得伊莱文一族的男人生就比布列塔尼亚人"短小"。今日所见，果然下人的传言并无半分可信。在鲁路修抱病推辞体能训练之前，也在公共体育场偶然瞥见同族男性下面那物什，当时他仿佛像眼睛里进了什么脏东西一样立刻扭过头去，然而仍不可避免地留下来些不愉快的记忆。如今受到眼前景象的刺激，那令人作呕的记忆不受控制地涌上来，他竟诧异地发现，原来无一人的尺寸同面前阳奴的那里相当，何况此时那个部位还被圈禁在菲勒斯鞘的拘束下。

鲁路修想到这里，后悔得一阵头晕目眩，只道白天在希洛大厅里由于耻辱感作祟，刻意回避了对阳奴那个部位超过三秒的检视，以致如今才发觉这个伊莱文人生理特征的不典型，为时已晚。

鲁路修恶狠狠地向小七丢出去一个每每用来威慑下人的眼刀，不幸的是被遮住双目的男奴注定接收不到，反倒是他自己目光一偏，滑向男奴那结实健美的躯体上，竟是像一脚踩进了淤泥里，片刻之间无法抽离了。

即使是文雅的上层人士，也不会对一樽俊美的男子裸体有任何成见。然而像鲁路修这样认为别人的裸体落进自己眼里是对自己构成进犯的极少数人，对于健美身体的认知就仅限于克里特岛遗址出土的壁画、白羊行宫里以及布列塔尼亚大小神庙里的奥林匹斯诸神雕塑，和阿纳克里翁那些亵渎神圣缪斯并败坏人道德的诗作上面。他不理解这个国家对于裸体的赞美和热爱，不理解每逢节日人们就热衷于将自己打扮成林中仙子和萨提罗斯那样轻盈下流的模样，更不理解为何在所有的人眼里开阳祭典是一件充满狂喜的事情，说到底，他不理解人们对俊美肉体那一瞬间的沉醉，凡人不会有这样的肉体，也不该有这样的肉体，因为奥林匹斯神大多都是好色且善妒的，如果有这样英俊的少年，不是被宙斯看中抓到天上斟酒，就会被妒心似火的赫拉变成惨遭虫虱奴役的青牛。

然而，奥林匹斯的众神，你们究竟错过了什么？近在眼前的男奴，就像那架着带翼金弯船驰骋在天际，周身覆盖着一层玫瑰色曙光的太阳神。他明明一动不动地站在那里，却给一种感觉，像能工巧匠手下旋转着的陶轮，像技艺精湛的杂技演员腾空表演时从腰间抽出的银刀，像组成方阵行进的卫兵手中上下挥舞的缠着常春藤的短矛。他静的时候仿佛在动，他防御的姿态仿佛是在进攻，他没有对自己做任何事，倒是高高在上打量男奴的自己，双目快要被那人身上阳刚的光辉灼伤。那难以形容的俊美，无法模仿的气场，令鲁路修有一种错觉，仿佛自己是战场上一个败于敌方剑下的士兵，往日引以为豪的自傲、居高临下的轻蔑，此刻就像一面被捅穿的盾牌，破碎一地，狼狈不堪。

他面上灼烧起来，内心波涛翻涌，再也无法伫立原地，莲足一抬，径直从已经越来越看不懂十一王子脸色变化的侍从身侧走过去，被甩在后面的一行人听了杰雷米亚的吩咐，赶紧架着导致殿下情绪波动的"罪魁祸首"往帕昂神庙赶去。

帕昂神庙由中央占地最大的主殿祠堂，和左右两间稍小的偏殿组成，其中一间用来陈列摆放祭祀所用的各种器皿用品，另外一间布局相对封闭，坐落在很高的基台上，殿前一左一右的两扇门可以合上，保护里面行动的隐私。侍从队伍太长，加之押送着一个蒙住眼睛行动不便的奴隶，跟在十一王子后面赶了一路，最终竟是鲁路修第一个赶到帕昂神庙的偏殿门前。

雕刻着圆花图案的雪花石大门引入眼帘，鲁路修突然意识到自己这样急切赶路的行为，在下人眼里可能会有怎样的意味，心中大窘，于是背对着总算跟上来的侍从队伍站立半晌，只等着自己脸上烧灼的红晕下去，才故作镇定地转过身。

只见主侍毕恭毕敬地举着一个托盘，上面放着一盏盛了七分满液体的双耳银杯，杯身以传统的墨斗鱼红绘作装饰，便是普里阿摩斯国王的宝藏—狄奥尼索斯之杯，和松果杖一样，是开阳大典必不可少的圣器。

"殿下，这是美狄亚甘露，请您取用。"

美狄亚甘露是专为献贞礼调制的一种混合液体，取十杓子的清泉，兑入三杓子的葡萄酒，再加上磨碎的催情花、小白菊和欧蓍草，液面透着一抹淡淡的胭脂色，却无人不知它可怕的烈性，能够让人瞬间变成阿弗洛狄忒发疯的信徒。

即便是主人亲自挑选的奴隶，或许从姿色到身材，再到服侍能力都无可挑剔，然若是没有一股情欲之火点燃主奴二人，床头空坐一晚，也是坏了献贞礼的大事。这种意外先前也确实发生过，有时是奴隶太过胆怯败了主人的性质，有时是主人对奴隶心生嫌恶抗拒接触，所以如今献贞礼前主人和奴隶都必须引用美狄亚甘露，考虑到王族的身体金贵些，甘露会被调制得柔和一些，又因鲁路修是一个选择了阳奴的萨提尔，考虑到接下来要"使用"的部位，献贞礼那一日的晚餐是略过不食的，这样一来，为防萨提尔在激烈的床事之间虚弱晕眩，美狄亚甘露中又加入了一些碎蛋清、贻贝、甘蓝和蜂蜜，以替代晚餐食物，补充些许能量。

鲁路修冷冷地看着银盏中的绛色液体，想到接下来自己将会拜它所赐变成怎样一种可耻的模样，内心就像开了个大洞一样，所有侥幸的期盼统统坠落下去，摔得粉碎。

另外一边，小七被人压住肩膀，卡住下巴将溶液灌了进去，那人喉结上下滚动着，吞咽完毕，一旁的侍从用手巾将阳奴的口唇擦干净。架住阳奴身体的侍卫松开了他的脑袋，那能让圣人堕落成魔鬼的液体就这么在他的体内蓄势待发了，鲁路修看进眼里，又是一阵如芒在背。

"殿下？"

催促的声音响起，鲁路修咬咬牙，不耐烦地举起银盏一饮而净。

那液体的滋味并不令人愉快，甚至因为包含了太多气味浓郁的刺激性成分，令从中午到现在一直处于空腹状态的鲁路修一阵作呕。旁边的侍从见了战战兢兢地就要过来伺候他，被鲁路修捂住嘴，扬手赶在一米以外，不敢再动。

他把手从嘴上放下来，竭力抑制住内心的波动，"还有什么要做的，赶紧做了。"

主侍见状松了一口气，面上有如释重负的喜色，"回禀殿下，时间吃紧，厄科的芦苇早已在小七沐浴的时候便系好了，接下来，请您先入殿中，侍卫会将小七送到您的床前。"

厄科的芦苇…鲁路修听得头皮发麻，早已没了片刻站在众人目光中央的耐性，抬脚进了寝殿，在铺就彩釉砖的地面走了几步，便踏在一块柔软的织毯上，近在咫尺的一张紫幔大床，铺盖用的是名贵的丝织品，金银刺绣交错，手感舒爽柔滑，只有地位尊贵之人才能使用的腓尼基紫更显奢华，然而这一切看在鲁路修眼里却与刑具无异。

他面对着那张大床站立，身后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，只叫他头痛。直到身后传来吱吱嘎嘎关上大门的声音，周围瞬间安静下来。

他像是刚刚结束了一整天辛劳的工作般，浑身脱力地往床上一坐。

随即便想起了什么，鲁路修从稍微些许的放松，转回到警惕戒严的状态，他身子向前倾了一倾，腿蜷到胸前，抱紧自己的双膝，仿佛这么做，能够让那该死的美狄亚甘露慢一点流遍他的全身，虽然他现在已经觉得指尖开始微微地发烫了。

怨恨的眼神从默默站在床侧两米以外的阳奴身上扫过，心中仍然回荡着那些残酷的咒诅，为什么这个阳奴不在米利都浴室突然生一场恶疾，这样就不会有今晚的噩梦了。

然而那样似是孩子赌气的想法终是被鲁路修抹去，就算不是小七，也会是别的奴隶，开阳祭典是布列塔尼亚族的传统，他这个伊莱文人反倒是被牵连进来的。

这么一想，鲁路修终于能稍微心平气和地直直看向一旁的阳奴。

他们两人身上涂抹的理应是同样的精油，而鲁路修的身体被滋润得馨香酥软，白皙中透着娇兰的红晕，可是面前男奴的身体却好像表面擦亮的青铜器皿一样，露出强健有力的成熟大麦般的色泽。这样的差别让鲁路修咬紧了银牙，内心的不忿就要溢出，目光却仍然恨恨地盯着男奴的身体，似乎想要找出一丝能够让他稍微自信些的缺陷。

然而令他失望了，自己无心选中的阳奴，从头顶那茛苕叶一样茂密卷曲的褐发，到哨兵一样紧绷着的结实躯体，再到修长双腿之间醒目的菲勒斯鞘，没有一处不是雕塑般的完美。无论是学堂之上，还是训场之间，他还没有见过哪一个布列塔尼亚人，比眼前的伊莱文人更配得上自称帕昂的后裔，赫拉克勒斯的遗民。

他低垂着的睫毛轻颤，目光又一不小心落进深处—阳奴那麦色的大腿内侧，根部似乎隐约可见奇异的装饰，又好像嵌入皮肤里的刺青图腾。意识到自己的眼光在不该打量的地方徘徊，鲁路修红着脸不自然地收回了视线。还好，这里只有他和奴隶两个人，阳奴被蒙着眼睛，自是察觉不到自己的失态。

想到这里，他释然了些许，原因恐怕连他自己都不愿意承认—似乎阳奴的"失明"让自己的控制欲得到了自欺欺人式的满足。面前的伊莱文人作为一个奴隶而言，他的身体外形可以说是完美的，况且他又是兵奴出身，武艺想必不俗，然而这样一个拥有战士体魄的他，却不得不蒙上眼睛，闭住嘴巴，别无任何选择地听从他这个主人的命令。想到这里，鲁路修不知为何有一丝丝连自己都心惊的兴奋感，他松开了抱住膝盖的双手，再没有任何躲闪地看着小七，沉浸于这种肆无忌惮地打量着对方而被一览无余的那人却全然不知的优越感中，直到一股又快又急、来势汹汹的欲望以迅雷不及掩耳之势，袭上了他的身体。

"啊…"

那美狄亚是不知道节制为何物的妇人，而他就在姗姗来迟的甘露作用下，不受控制地发出了他这辈子从来没有过的、万般甜蜜的一声呻吟。

而两米以外默默伫立着的阳奴，听到这一声，竟是微微抬起了头，面朝着鲁路修的方向。鲁路修只觉得一阵急火攻心，气息已经严重紊乱。

—怎么会这样？阳奴引用的美狄亚甘露里加了药性更强的成分，为何站在那边的阳奴此刻仍能好整以暇地站在那里？

方才还有些得意的局势瞬间颠倒，鲁路修挣扎着想要从床上坐起来，然而已经发软无力的身体却不听使唤，下身也是泛起一阵阵陌生的麻痒，让他只得无奈地夹紧双腿，摩擦到的地方却变得愈发敏感。

而那个该死的男奴却仍然毫无反应地"看着"自己！

即使被遮住上半张脸，从露在外面的高挺鼻梁，立体分明的下颌，以及伊莱文人特有的、上瓣微翘的唇形，也能够推断出阳奴原本长相之英俊。鲁路修只觉得眼前有些许发黑，贝齿咬紧下唇，克制了许久，又再次瞅了一眼小七眼睛上蒙着的那块厚实的棉布，眼底露出一道凶光，心道：如果日后叫我知道那块布上有什么手脚，让你能够看到哪怕一丝光线，即便我没有天后赫拉那样的权柄，也定要叫你变成泰瑞西斯那样的盲人。

这样想着，鲁路修把身上已经感觉有些扎人的爱奥尼亚希顿，从两弯圆润的酥肩上拨下去，露出了原本遮掩在布料下的、赤条条的、细白温热的姣好身段。

* * *

注1：美狄亚甘露，瞎起的名，附庸风雅而已，其实就是催情药，古希腊用来治疗阳痿和催动阴茎勃起。

注2：鲁路修原话"即便我没有天后赫拉那样的权柄，也定要叫你变成泰瑞西斯那样的盲人。"关于赫拉和泰瑞西斯的梗，来和大家分享一下：

据说泰瑞西斯曾经在阿卡迪亚看见两条蛇在交尾，他打伤了其中一条，于是他变成了一个女人（逻辑？），并从此开始与男人性交。但阿波罗告诉他只要再看见那两条蛇并打伤其中一条，他就能够重新变回男儿身。此时果然应验了。有一回宙斯和赫拉争论男女拥抱时谁的快感最强烈，由于泰瑞西斯对两者都有经验，他们就去咨询他，结果得到的答案是：当男人与女人同床时，男人只享受到十分之一的快感，而女人是十分之十。"

泰瑞西斯的话翻译成男男版就是"当攻和受同床时，攻只享受到十分之一的快感，而受是十分之十。"说这话的鲁路修听了一定要弄瞎眼的—让他舒服可以，让他承认不行。

别扭修就是喜欢这种"我可以用目光尽情视女干你但你要是看了我就要挖你眼睛"的故作矜持。咋说呢，三个字，欠X哇。


	10. Chapter 10

**（十）**

凝脂般的肌肤甫一接触空气，鲁路修便不由自主地弓身战栗，虽然神庙侧殿作为献贞礼的场所，已经提前用掺了橄榄香油的热水洒在地上，蒸发后整个室内都弥漫着热力与香氛，完全不似波塞德昂月应有的温度，然而鲁路修还是觉得寒意侵体，否则怎么解释他此刻难以控制自己不住颤抖着的上身。

他横了一眼那全然不知窘迫为何物的阳奴，目光看似无痕地在那人的下体上一扫而过，未见更加伟岸，然而本就可观的尺寸却也令鲁路修更加心燥气短，不光脸上变得滚烫起来，上半身也好似高烧中的病人一样热意蹿腾，而尚且还被底裤遮盖的菲勒斯区更是有一丝难以启齿的肿胀感，让他左右为难。手在腰际徘徊，终是无计可施，鲁路修向床畔两浮开外站立着的阳奴飞出一个怒瞪，嗔道："你，上前来。"紧接着又补充了一句"床帏在你三浮以外，当心你的腿脚，不可挨到床垫上来！"

小七的脖子动了动，献贞礼上的奴隶不被允许开口，主要是怕床底之间，阴奴们压抑不住自己的呻吟声，恐污了主人的清听；至于阳奴若一时快意冲脑，吐出狭亵之言，辱了尊上，更是不可饶恕。小七沉默着迈动了腿，赤足踩在厚厚的织毯上，鲁路修眯起双眼，见那阳奴根据"一浮以外"的提示筹划着迈动的步幅，却在十步左右的地方，左腿膝盖直直撞上了腓尼基紫床幔上，阳奴的上身略微一倾，神色似有异动，然而很快便找回了平衡，收回那只进犯的左腿，后退一步，折了腰，垂下头去，似乎在等待主人的责罚。

鲁路修见状，扬起了他修长的细眉，原本警戒的神色有少许松懈。

不错，他故意将"两浮"的距离说成"三浮"，就是为了试验阳奴的眼睛是否真的无法透过布料看见一丝光线。如果小七能够看到哪怕一丝模糊的轮廓，那么迈动步子时便会在意近在咫尺的床幔，即便耳中听到的是"三浮"，也不至于抓不住分寸。如今，他便得知了两件事情，一个是小七确实与盲人无异，再一个，阳奴的平衡感很好，虽然膝盖直直撞上了床帏，但只是欠了稍许身子，也无过多的慌张之色，不消片刻便稳住身体，顺从地等待责罚，如此便是进退合宜，想必即使到了床上，履行义务之外，也不会做任何僭越之事。

"连距离感都把握不好，也算是兵奴出身么？"内心盘算完毕，鲁路修一边和越来越难以遏制的燥热感作斗争，一边将这种烦闷宣泄到不明事情原委的小七身上。阳奴依旧沉默，只是低顺地垂下头颅，露出像是茛苕叶脉缠绕堆结的褐色发顶，发质蓬松卷曲，与他那大面积柔顺服帖，只有端稍翘起的头发不同，鲁路修蹙眉，只觉得眼前的阳奴的身影和希洛大厅里陈设的厄洛斯莫名更贴近了，他那原本因暴露在空气中而有些寒战的上体，此时已经热到足以抬高周围空气温度的地步，他的下身已经开始微微颤抖，如果不是在一个奴隶面前自行抚弄太过可耻，他真的忍不住要将自己的双手伸向那一旦躁动起来便陌生得令他心惊的部位。

鲁路修还从来没有体会到这种火烧火燎、抓心挠肺的感觉，除了几星期前的那一次，虽然他防范已久，然而就好像被厄洛斯的金箭射中，一切来得太急太快，所有的努力在爱神的恶作剧下显得徒劳，更让他无比绝望地意识到他身为"萨提尔"，注定无法与欲望绝缘的事实。

"萨提尔"，这个名字从陪伴于酒神身侧的、半人半羊、纵欲好饮的森林之神得来，他也目睹过布列塔尼亚王室的亲族是怎样昏聩颠狂地发泄他们那异于常人的欲望的，不知究竟是"萨提尔"这个名号"一语成谶"，还是那些王族们正因有了这个称呼才更加有恃无恐。

正是听闻牧神的后裔生来性欲就比别支要强烈得多，鲁路修从明事开始，就注意规避那些可能会对自己产生一发不可收拾影响的刺激源。布列塔尼亚人以健康的裸体为美，格外崇拜能够缔造生命和无穷无尽繁衍后代的生歹直力量，因此在节日庆典上，男男女女穿得格外轻薄，加之饮酒助兴，跳祭礼舞蹈的动作常常大到足以露出一半肌肤，原本的节日庆典就这么变成能够轻易引起人性冲动的群魔乱舞，然而布列塔尼亚人却乐此不疲地将这种喜庆活动一年年地举办下去。因此每年牧神庆典，鲁路修少不了称病闭门不出，也正是因为这个原因，同王室内的其它王族多少有些嫌隙。这也是没有办法的事，他幼时曾在东方待过一段时间，深觉东方这种连多看一眼别人露出的皮肤都算冒犯的文化很合他的心意，回去便更觉那些高举着菲勒斯模具在大街上招摇过市的举动令他浑身不适。萨提尔是牧神后裔的男子，在牧神崇拜的庆典上如此不积极，甚至还刻意回避出场，这个理由足以让他背负诸多非议。

他从前只觉我行我素，直到二王子修乃泽尔因违背开阳祭典传统而失去王储的地位，三王子因对身染岛上时疾耽误开阳日而被罚在环境恶劣的海岛上养病思过，三年内不得回到潘德拉贡，克律赛斯又因相似的过错而被干净利落地废除王子的身份，自己钟情的女奴也被以残忍的方式处死。这一切终于让他认识到开阳祭典的话语权已经成了宫廷势力格局的一面镜子，挑战传统，便是挑战定下规则的权重势力。开阳日、奴隶制、权力斗争，一环紧扣一环，一个本就不被看好的萨提尔的力量是多么卑微，而娜娜莉的开阳日已经是近年的事，他才意识到自己虽有朝不保夕的捍卫自己喜好的权利，却绝无可能在落得克律赛斯那样的下场后再保住妹妹的周全。

也正是从那天开始，鲁路修不再刻意回避可能会让人心生燥热的场合，也主动去与那些早已把他这个十一王子当成隐形人的兄弟姐妹们交好，他人前恬静有礼，说话懂得分寸，碰到锋芒也尽量避让，种种努力，其他的萨提尔和宁芙见了，有人感慨时迁人易，有人记挂着以往他性子利烈时留下的积怨，就趁势奚落几句，继续同他交恶，鲁路修也并未因此气馁，毕竟大局为重，总体来看，一切都照着他的打算往好的方向发展，他那多数时候无用反而引起麻烦的自尊心也就不再随时跳出来给别人难堪。

然而，他的自尊，却是一直以来都在为难他自己。

他人生中的第一次让他措手不及的情动，终于还是在开阳日前的某天参加祭前贡品巡展的时候发作了。

按照规矩，开阳日的主人翁必须亲自清点收录祭典贡品，他即便万般不情愿，也是很久都没有再照着自己的好恶自由行动过了。布列塔尼亚在外征伐无数，不少降国被迫在重大节日进献俘虏和贡品，究竟是情势所迫，还是真情实意，多少能够反映该国的外交姿态，因此身为王子的他这次也不能再度推脱，拾起了这个明面上是为自己开阳日的风光打点，实际上是为布列塔尼亚留意部分地区可能出现的不臣之心的繁琐任务。

各国各地的奇珍异玩按照进贡地域归类好，鲁路修要做的只是挑出其中最上等的一批，若按照他自己的意愿，定对那些记载着古风时代文论政要的纸草颇多青睐，然而他既收取文字，少不得要为其表达的观点负责任，若都如荷马般风流，如赫西俄德般务实便罢，若如德谟克利特和苏格拉底那般精于诡辩之流，或上犯天神，或下责时政，如此种种，言多必失，届时他岂不是被连累？—尽管他个人欣赏苏格拉底的直言不讳，甚至还私藏了一些被公认为"轻侮放荡"的讲说篇章—于是最终鲁路修便只好放弃自己感兴趣的纸草，象征性地挑选了一些西南国家进贡的奇珍异宝，以及东方国度昔兰尼出产的一种在伯罗奔尼撒半岛上业已绝迹的珍稀植物—串叶松香草，据称这种植物有很高的医药价值，鲁路修便想着留给娜娜莉以备不时之需。至于他自己，对那些名贵精致的贡品提不起半分兴趣。

然而有一样却引起了他的注意，那是一个跟落了灰的三角楣饰搁在一起的雕像，作为落选的贡品即将被仆人搬走，鲁路修开口叫住了那名下人。

"你扛着的是…东方人的雕像？"

"回殿下，是的，这是东方尼洪国进贡的雕像。"

"尼洪国吗…"

崇奉太阳神阿波罗的尼洪国，近来同布列塔尼亚水火不容，虽然迫于布列塔尼亚强大的军事武力，不得不签订投降条约，暂作服帖状，可是边境却屡屡传来消息，道那尼洪国是荣辱感强烈的国家，势必有撕毁条约践踏信任的一天。大约也是出于这个原因，这伊莱文人进贡的雕像，还未进他的眼里，就已经被懂得利害的下人们摆到了最不起眼的角落里，反倒叫鲁路修来了兴趣，多打量了几眼。

"殿下，这事说来也奇怪，别国进贡雕像，都是铸了本国最推崇的自然神的像来贡，那尼洪国理应进贡的是阿波罗像。"若真是如此，倒也可以免去今天这番麻烦—因那阿波罗神是狄奥尼索斯的挚友，狄奥尼索斯又和帕昂大神同进同出，他们倒也能对尼洪国的进贡睁一只眼闭一只眼。鲁路修心想，只听那仆人继续道："只是偏偏也不知道是故意表达不满，还是真的一时献不出还原阿波罗神俊美的佳作，这才铸了一个来历不明的伊莱文男子献上，下头不少人议论这是要故意挑衅布列塔尼亚的意思。"

"伊莱文男子？报上名讳来。"

"殿下，请恕在下学艺不精，这雕像底座是用尼洪语书写而成，在下…一个字也不识得。"

鲁路修细细端详着那尊雕像，他幼时曾随传神谕圣火者一同在尼洪国逗留半年，监督那帕昂神庙的修建过程，虽不认得那几个尼洪文的含义，却也默默记下了字体型态。目光上移，鲁路修的神色竟有些迷失。

还原不出阿波罗的俊美？偏鲁路修并不觉得眼前的雕像有一二分逊色于那手执七弦琴的太阳神，反倒有七八分阿波罗的体态状貌，另外两三分彰显出伊莱文人的东方血统来。雕像上的人似乎同自己的年龄相仿，然而一身结实健美的肌肉却不是他这个体质单薄的人所能及，最让人印象深刻的是雕像男子的双眼，深陷进去的凹窝，似乎原本是有什么东西嵌进去，被生生挖了下来，才使得原本应该雕上眼球的部位，空荡荡地凹了下去。这画面本应令人悚然，然而鲁路修的目光却似乎被那人深深的眼窝给吸了进去，于是就那么看着那尊雕像，上上下下，左左右右，似有沉吟，竟是失神良久，直到一旁的侍从疑惑出声提示才回过神来，脸颊已经是一片雨前傍晚云霞般的潮红。

他也说不上来那种伴随着情绪起伏突然而至的悸动是为何，只觉得原本还能看得进去三分的浮雕绘画艺术古玩在眼里统统变得索然无味，他慌慌张张地吩咐几句打点的话便转身离开。杰雷米亚跟在十一王子的身后，对那人的神色有异、脚步匆匆无不心存疑惑，却也明晓此时殿下心情犹如雷雨前的乌云天，万万不可自撞刀口，便压下不提，只是一路护送十一王子回到自己的行宫，寝房的门从里面硬实地关上，他也只好候在门外恪守自己的本职工作。

而在门内，鲁路修早已把自己丢进铺有一层淡紫花杜荆的卧榻上，他熟知自己"萨提尔"的身体一旦被唤起欲望，便一发不可收拾，专吩咐了仆人将民间未出嫁女子用来降温消火、帮助自持的植物铺设在席间，每三天一换，坚持了一年有余，未有不测。只是偶尔春夜骤起，只见窗子外那淡白的月光，倒也像极了阿尔忒弥斯皎洁的玉臂，映在他紫罗兰色的眼睛里，年轻的萨提尔有些心痒难平，幸而有清凉草席的调剂，倒也未有任何意外。只是那一天从贡品鉴赏会上退下来，伊莱文雕像的轮廓似乎激起了他心中某一处无论如何也按压不下的欲望，他将自己脱得一丝不挂，用发热酥软的莹白身子去蹭铺着淡紫花杜荆的床席，企求那清凉的草被能够带走一点点他那烧灼理智的情热，然而越是摩擦，情热越凝结不下，反倒攒聚更甚，直到他在床榻上扭动着身子泄出了处子的精华，呆呆地望着原本干净的床铺上那一抹黏浊，他才绝望地意识到自己身上发生了什么，无法逆转的事情。

后来他将那一席再不忍多看一眼的床铺卷了起来，唤咲世子将东西偷偷拿出去找个没人的地方烧了，看着这个伊莱文女奴远去的背影，原本遭受沉重打击而变得钝感的尊严负气式地蹿升到从未有过的高度，他纤纤细指收紧，攥紧洁白崭新的床单，发誓这辈子一定要让尼洪国尝到这份屈辱，以作为进献那样令他莫名失态的贡品的惨烈代价！

然而没有想到，在自己践行当日含羞带怒的承诺之前，伊莱文人竟然再次让自己饱尝更甚的屈辱…

被潮水一般的欲望从回忆中拍打回神，鲁路修用目光恶狠狠地盯着面前讷讷站立的阳奴，喉结上下一动，用有些沙哑的嗓音下达出那个他自己都恨不得捂起耳朵假装没听见的命令：

"到床上来！"


End file.
